Charmed: life for the Halliwells 13
by Charmedforlife17
Summary: It is now the year 2020 so what will happen this year! Wyatt falls for an old friend? Melinda attempts to help a demon child. Melinda, P.J. and the twins team up with Darryl. Parker ends up in an alternative universe where she learns her mother's secret. What a crazy year it will be, sit down and enjoy the year 2020.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

 **The start of 2020**

Prudence Halliwell, a forty nine year old witch and charmed one, lived in the Halliwell manor with her three younger sisters, three brothers in law, her husband, her four children, and the children of her sisters, as well as the family dog Belle, an eight year old English Springier spaniel, and P.J.'s two year old black cat Trixie.

It was New years eve and Prue was out walking Belle to keep her out of trouble, her four year old daughter Passion was tagging along. Her white-lighter husband Andy was decorating the manor with their nine year old daughter Payton, seven year old son Preston, and five year old daughter Paris.

Prue's younger sister Piper Halliwell, a forty six year old witch and charmed one, was cooking the meal for the party with the help of her almost seventeen year old son Wyatt and her almost thirteen year old daughter Melinda. Her white-lighter husband Leo Wyatt, who was retired from being a white-lighter, was cleaning up the manor and had forced his fifteen year old son Chris to help. Their youngest daughter, four year old Aria, was playing with her cousin's cat Trixie.

Prue and Piper's younger sister Phoebe Halliwell, a forty four year old witch and charmed one, was fighting with her four year old daughter Penny about wearing what she had picked out instead of what the child wanted to wear: pajamas. Her cupid husband Coop Halliwell was placing crystals around the manor to keep out the evil supernatural during the party. Helping him was their daughters twelve year old Prue Johnna (more commonly known as P.J.), ten year old Parker, and six year old Patty.

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe's younger half sister Paige Matthews, a forty two year old white-lighter witch and charmed one, was bathing her four year old daughter Mackenzie who had decided to turn the back yard into a mud slide. Her mortal husband Henry Mitchell was doing the final load of laundry he had been to tired to do the night before. Their twelve year old daughter Tamora was in a heated argument with her eleven year old brother by adoption Henry junior. Tamora's identical twin sister Katalina (more commonly known as Kat) was trying to break it up.

At noon P.J. went to the attic and placed three white candles in a circle, this was how they summoned ghosts. The first ghost to appear was Penny Halliwell, more commonly known as Grams, she was the maternal grandmother of Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. The next ghost was Gram's daughter Patty. Grams and grandma Patty changed into human form and stepped out of the circle to hug the tween. P.J. lead them down to the living room where the rest of the younger kids ran for hugs, and the others waited patiently to greet them.

For a few hours the family spent time catching up with Grams and grandma Patty who were only summoned on new years, Christmas, and to preform weddings and Wiccaning though it had been years since there had been a wedding and four years since there had been a Wiccaning. At three the other guests started to arrive. It started with Sam Wilder orbing in, he was the white-lighter father of Paige, he only came around once or twice a year. Next was Victor Bennett, the mortal father of Prue, Piper, and Phoebe, he came around at least three times a month and for every birthday. Mortal Elise Rothman then arrived with her almost thirteen year old niece Alyssa who was best friends with Melinda and good friends with Tamora since two months ago, Elise was also Phoebe's boss. The families' close mortal friends the Morris family, which was inspector Darryl his wife Sheila and their boys: newly turned twenty one year old Mikey, and almost eighteen year old Darryl Junior. Finally the families' close witch friends the Jerkins family arrived, they were Billie her older sister Christy her husband Austin and their two children: seven year old Ginny, and four year old Austin. Everyone who had been invited new about magic.

Elise Rothman was in charge of the local newspaper and had been Phoebe's boss for years, Phoebe wrote the advice column for the news paper. Mortal Alyssa had been best friends with Melinda since they were four, and had been enemies with Tamora since they were four until two months ago when the bonded over a show called Candy cane girls. Darryl had been a good friend of the family since before almost seventeen year old Wyatt was born and as an inspector helped them out of legal messes when they were caught vanquishing demons, and Darryl Junior had been friends with Wyatt since they were quite young. The family had a complicated history with Billie and her sister but were now good friends with them, and Ginny was best friends with Preston (on most days) and Jamie was friends with Passion Aria Penny and Mackenzie, in-fact he shared a birthday and birth year with them.

The adults were gathered around the living room talking about boring adult stuff. Wyatt and Chris were with Darryl junior sitting on the floor against the wall connecting the living room and kitchen, they were playing on their cell phones. There was music on so of course Melinda was dancing with Alyssa P.J. and Tamora. Kat was reading comic books in the kitchen at the table with Henry Junior. Parker and Payton were talking about how cool it would be if everyone lived outside...(that is what you call kid logic.) Preston and Ginny were chasing the little kids around the house pretending they were the tickle monsters. Belle and Trixie were playing around by pouncing on each other.

So the typical dynamic of the children's relationship were as followed. Wyatt and Chris were very close, Wyatt got along with all the children but didn't spend much time with them except for with his sisters, and Chris didn't spend time with any of the other kids. Melinda was closest with the twins and P.J., she did play with the other kids but not often. Tamora didn't like any of the other kids but Kat had recently bonded with her younger brother. P.J. was close with Parker but didn't spend much time with her other sisters or with her younger cousins. Parker got along well with P.J. and sometimes played with the little kids. Payton did not get along with her brother Preston most of the time but often played with the other kids. Preston pretty much didn't get along with any of the kids in his family. Patty and Paris were very close but had their fights, neither seemed interested in playing with the youngest. Passion got along with Penny but usually fought with Aria and Mackenzie. Aria and Mackenzie had a love hate relationship every few minutes.

Skip past supper and the next few hours that followed. It was almost midnight and time for the count down. This was the first year all of the children had managed to stay awake. No one wanted to believe 2019 was already over, it had gone by so fast. They had to accept it, it was time to say hello to 2020 in 10 seconds.

"9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...HAPPY NEW YEARS!" Everyone shouted.

That was the end of the celebration and the guests went home or returned to the spirit realm. Wyatt and Chris headed to their rooms. Tamora, Kat, P.J., and Melinda went to the room they shared, Henry Junior went the room he had to himself, and Parker and Payton went to the room they shared. Patty and Paris shared a room, Preston had his own room, and Passion shared a room with the other four year olds.

On the third of January the fourth birthday for Passion, Aria, Penny, and Mackenzie didn't seem all that bright. It had turned out all of the usual guests had to work, and their parents didn't have enough money to throw a party that would involve other four year olds and their parents. They would have to make do with they could do, and that was the individual families spending the day together out of the manor doing things that didn't involve money.

Prue and Andy took their three daughters and son to the park since all of them were still at the age where they enjoyed this. They walked around the play ground watching Passion climb and go down slides. Payton, Preston, and Paris made up a game but it soon ended in Payton fighting with her brother over rules and cheating.

Piper and Leo took their four kids mountain climbing on an actual mountain. Wyatt and Chris did this without fear or doubt. Melinda was a little nervous and hesitant to do it but knew if anything bad happened she could just orb back to the manor even if she was falling in mid air. Aria was strapped onto her father since she might be too young to to think about using her powers if something were to go wrong.

Phoebe and Coop took their four kids to paint poetry though this did cost money. P.J. loved this since she was really into art, she was painting a horse. Parker was trying to neatly paint a tea pot but the paint just got everywhere. Patty and Penny didn't care about neatness and in the middle started using their hands to paint their cup and plate.

Paige and Henry took their kids the jungle gym that was having a "free day" for birthday kids under eleven and up to five siblings. Tamora and Kat went wild swinging on vines and pushing each other down tunnel slides. Henry stuck to playing with Mackenzie which only happened once in awhile, they were playing on the lower parts of the jungle themed play structure.

When evening came along Piper brought the entire family to her restaurant called The Halliwells, where Wyatt and Chris worked after school, and let them eat for free. She had even had her cooks make a birthday cake with all four of the birthdays kids names and faces on it. They really loved this surprise. So it didn't matter that they didn't have a party, they had been happy just doing fun things with their family.

The sixth of January was the start of exams for Wyatt and Chris. Wyatt was having his English exam with his friend Dakota Sanders, who had known since pre-school and she was also Chris's girlfriend of eleven months. Chris had his English exams but it was a different class than his brother and didn't have any friends in it since all of his friends were Wyatt's grade eleven friends, he was in grade ten.

It was also the day Piper and Leo had a parent teacher conference with Melinda's seventh grade teacher Mr. Harrison. At Westcott elementary school each teacher met with their student's parents right before second semester to let them know how their child had done first semester, even though they also met them in October at the open house. This day it was the older grades meaning eighth and seventh grade. Mr. Harrison said Melinda had done well and their was nothing to worry about.

After Piper and Leo met with Mr. Harrison Phoebe and Coop had to since P.J. was in his class. He told them P.J. was doing well and was a moddle above average student. They were very proud of their daughter and she was proud of herself as well.

Paige and Henry had to met with Mr. Harrison after Phoebe and Coop because their twins Tamora and Kat were in his class. He told them Tamora had been acting up and refusing to do some assignments and had been in trouble for two pranks. Kat had been on good behavior but did share blame with Tamora for the second prank.

The seventh of January was the second day of Exams. Wyatt had his math exam with his close friend Austin who he had known since grade school. Meanwhile Chris had his Math exam and wasn't happy about having to take it, though he was good at math. It was also the day the elementary school middle grades, meaning grades six five and four, had parent teacher meetings.

Paige and Henry had a meeting with their son's sixth grade teacher Mr. Quinton. They were told what they already knew. Henry junior was a well behaved child and an above average student. However he needed to work on coming out of his comfort zone and practice participating in class discussions.

Phoebe and Coop had a meeting with their daughter Parker's fifth grade teacher Mrs. Cascade. They were informed Parker was a bright student who didn't always put her best effort into her work. They were told Parker often complained about the working being to hard but refused any help offered. Parker had also been sent to the office for disrupting class, she had also been bickering with another student constantly.

Prue and Andy had a meeting with Payton's fourth grade teacher Mrs. Jones. Mrs. Jones told them Payton was smart but often asked for help without attempting to do the work on her own. She also still threw tantrums during gym when they were not going outside. Other than that Payton was rather well behaved.

The eighth of January was the third day of Exams. Wyatt had his parenting exam with his close friend Kennedy who he had known since pre-school. Meanwhile Chris had his French exam, his parents had forced him to go take it. It was also the day the elementary school had parent teacher meetings for the lower grades, meaning grades three two and one.

Prue and Andy had a meeting with Preston's second grade teacher Mr. Andrews and were nervous. They were told Preston was often sent to the office for disrupting class and refusing to do his work. Preston was also known to pick fights with other students and not just Ginny (who by the way was a little smart angel.)

Phoebe and Coop had a meeting with Patty's first grade teacher Mrs. Cannon. Mrs. Cannon told them Patty was very smart and had a good heart. However she had to be told constantly to keep conversation for recess and she talked way too much during class discussions. They had already known their daughter was talkative.

The ninth of January was the fourth and last day of Exams. Wyatt had his History exam with his good friend Carter who he had known since early elementary school. Meanwhile Chris had his Cooking exam, he wasn't happy since it was just questions and no actual cooking. It was also the day the elementary school had parent teacher meetings with the parents of the kindergartners.

Prue and Andy had a meeting with Paris's senior kindergarten teacher Mrs. Hudson. Mrs. Hudson said Paris was doing well with her school work and behaved most of the time. However the five year old often put her nose where it didn't belong which caused fights with the other kids. When walking in the hall she often disrupted other classes yelling "HI" to her older cousins and siblings.

The eleventh of January it was a chilly Saturday afternoon. Wyatt was in his room at his desk helping Melinda with her homework, he often did this. Chris had been in his room playing video games when he felt his charge call him. He knocked on his brother's door and told them Miranda, their only charge, needed them. Together they orbed to the top of a volcano where Miranda was inside holding onto the top by two fingers. Wyatt and Chris helped her out and healed her wounds as Melinda went around looking for whatever had done this to her, but whoever or whatever it had been was long gone.

"I was just in my room drawing when it shimmered in and grabbed me" Miranda explained.

"Ok I'll stay nearby in case it comes back, it sounds like a demon, you two head home" Wyatt instructed and orbed Miranda to her house.

At home Prue came into the living room and plopped herself onto the couch where her three sisters were sitting. All of the children were either out with Victor for the day or on a play date with Billie's kids. It just so happened Prue had come across a situations needing the charmed ones.

"All week one of each kind of species has been going missing" Prue informed them.

"Any tracks or reason" Piper asked.

"My guess is someone is building an army, but they haven't left any tracks"

"How many species so far" Phoebe asked.

"One fairy, one leprechaun, one witch, and one gnome" Prue shared.

"Ok Phoebe you and I will go talk with the others of those species and warn others, Prue you and Piper will snoop around see if you can find anything then hit the book of shadows" Paige stated, her sisters nodded in agreement.

"The guys and I will place the crystals around the manor and warn Billie as well Christy and Victor since he has most of the kids" Andy stated.

Phoebe and Paige arrived to the magic realm where the fairies lived. There were hundreds of fairies but only five talked with them, and only one had seen something. The fairy named Glitter stated she saw the missing fairy Pollen leave her house in the middle of the night and heard her scream, she had seen someone take her but it had been to dark to even tell what type of creature it was. After talking with the fairies they went to visit the leprechauns, they were a small population of only two hundred. "He took him in the night I saw him shimmer. You know we're already going extinct we can't afford to loose anyone else" one said. It turned out the witch that had gone missing had been Miranda, so Prue and Piper went to the volcano to search.

"No clues no traces but we know it's a demon and he is taking them in the night" Paige recalled when the four sisters met up at the manor.

"Except for Miranda, Wyatt said she was taken only two hours ago" Phoebe pointed out.

"Let's search the book of shadows for shimmering demons that kidnap other species" Prue suggested.

The four sisters headed up to the attic and opened the famous book of shadows. (The book written by each Halliwell who every lived since Melinda Warren, each generation added new spells, new creatures, new other magic related things they were the first to experience.) So far the sisters had only written a few things of their own. Prue flipped through the pages and stopped on one that caught her eye, she began reading it out loud. "The Elite team. An upper level demon almost as powerful as the source known as Mingola began capturing one of every magical species to form an unbeatable team. This team had good and bad creatures but in the end all would become evil and take on the boss of every species...the white-lighters, the elders... Though luckily I was able to stop it and trap Mingola in a spell that would only last sixty years."

"This is Gram's handwriting, have we ever come across anything else she's written" Phoebe asked.

"I don't remember, but we do know the spell has broken" Piper replied.

"We must stop it, does it say how to find him" Paige asked.

"No but that was because the power we need didn't exist back then. He stays invisible until he kidnaps" Prue read.

"So we can try to figure out whose next and catch him in the act, or we can have P.J. use her new power of insight vision to find him" Phoebe stated.

"Yea but it's your choice Pheebs, she's your daughter" Paige pointed out.

"I have confidence she is capable and ready" Phoebe replied.

Phoebe called her father and told him to send Chris and P.J. home, soon enough the children orbed/beamed to the manor in-front of the adults. Prue explained what was going to happen. First Chris would use his sensing power to find Mingola's location then once they were there P.J. would use her power to see him. P.J. would tell her mother and aunts where he was and they would say the vanquishing spell that had made up but didn't no for sure would work.

Chris sat on a chair in the attic and close his eyes to concentrate. It took longer than usual since he didn't know what Mingola looked like and had never met him. Eventually he was able to sense the demon had just arrived back at Miranda's house, which meant Miranda and Wyatt were in trouble. P.J. instantly beamed herself and the mothers to Miranda's house and shouted at Wyatt to activate his orb shield around his charge. P.J. looked around and spotted the demon by the door she quickly pointed in that direction and the mothers said the vanquishing spell. Mingola started to scream like he was on fire and finally burst into aches that magically disappeared. (This is what happened after all evil were vanquished.)

The next problem they only realized at that moment was they had no idea where the kidnapped creatures were. They all orbed/beamed home to get Chris's help again but Chris had already done this job. He was sitting in the living room with the missing fairy, leprechaun, and gnome. "We thank you once again" the leprechaun thanked as they got ready to return to their homes. "Just doing our job" Piper replied. "Also we love those visits from the sweet children and they are welcomed anytime" all the creatures agreed with the leprechaun. The mother's hadn't been aware their children had been to the magic realm visiting the creatures but they didn't mind it. It was important for the children to be in touch with the magical world as well as the human one.

It was Sunday morning when Andy and Paige were summoned by the Elders. They orbed "up stairs" and were greeted by the boss Elder. This meant they were either getting a new charge or were in trouble, these were the only times they dealt with the boss directly. They couldn't think of anything they would be in trouble for.

"I need you both to focus on a new charge. A mortal women is a month pregnant with a demon's baby and both could be in danger from the demon or others. You need to keep the mother safe as she will be a future white-lighter, and once the child is born give it to someone magical, we know this child will be able to be good and fit in just like any other magical child" Boss Elder gave the orders.

This felt like when Paige had been assigned to look after Henry junior's birth mother Kristina who had only been sixteen and was being targeted by a dark lighter. Paige ended up having to orb Henry out of the womb and right after Kristina died from being shot by the dark lighter's arrow. Paige and her husband Henry had adopted him since his biological father was a criminal. This time Paige knew she wouldn't be keeping the baby, the household wouldn't be able to handle another child, not with the sixteen children already living in the Halliwell manor.

Later that day the boss Cupid and the boss Elder arrived at the manor wanting to speak about the children. "This is a choice, for those of who take on your white-lighter lives have the option of becoming an immortal white-lighters after your first mortal death" boss Elder informed. "Same with you cupids, even you Parker if you do end up wanting this life after death" Boss cupid explained. "Of course you won't be allowed to make this decision until you are eighteen, and shortly before your death we will ask you again just to be sure" Boss Elder added. "Well that is something they have plenty of time to think about and it is a very serious decision, thank you for letting us know" Piper stated. Piper still wasn't a fan of the Elders due to everything they had put her and Leo through while their sons were toddlers and even before then.

It was the best of time of the day, bedtime, and since there was school tomorrow the kids all went to bed early. (Before they had been allowed to stay up as late as they wanted on the weekends, but that started causing issues such as kids being in grumpy bad moods the next day and children waking up the ones trying to sleep by making too much noise. So now on weekends they were all allowed to stay up until eleven, but on school nights they all, even the teens, went to bed at eight.) Piper and Leo were the only ones still awake, they had just finished watching a movie in their bedroom.

"I wanted to talk to you about something important" Leo stated turning the TV off.

"What is it" Piper always became worried when someone said they "needed to talk."

"I got all my white-lighter powers and immortality back to keep my family safe" Leo recalled, "I was thinking when all of our children are out on their own I could go back to being mortal. I could have my age caught up with yours and we could grow old together."

"You would do that?"

"I would rather spend a mortal life with those I love than spend an eternity alone after you're all gone."

"It is your choice, but I would love that" Piper stated and kissed his lips lovingly.

Tuesday, January fourteenth, it was almost supper time so Leo was going around telling all the children. It had been so quiet he didn't want to disturb the peace by shouting at them to gather at the table. He walked in on Melinda throwing her stuff animals and dolls into a cardboard box on her bed. "What are you doing sweetie?" "It's time to get rid of all my kid stuff, I'm almost thirteen you know" Melinda replied. Leo hadn't noticed Melinda had officially grown out of all of her childhood things.

It was getting close to bedtime and Tamora was doing something she never did, she was reading Mackenzie a bed time story. She actually seemed to be enjoying spending time with her little sister. Tamora had started bonding with her sister a few days ago because she was jealous Kat had bonded with Henry and spent more time with him than with her. Tamora finished reading the ugly ducking and Mackenzie hugged her, she liked this. The big sister kissed the little sister's forehead and tucked her into bed.

"I like it when you're nice to me" Mackenzie stated as Tamora was about to leave the room.

"Don't get attached kid, I'm not the sister you should like"

"That's not my opinion, good night Tamora."

Tamora had always known Kat was the likable twin, the one people should like and go to. She had always felt she would never be a nice or as patient as Kat. She knew deep down she was a good person, but she was always afraid to show it. Afraid it would make her look weak, make her loose her reputation. The truth was on the outside Tamora put on a touch I only care about me act, but on the inside had a good heart and really did care about her family and friends. It felt nice that Mackenzie, who had been called Tamora junior, could see it, maybe she could become close with the little impatient scribbler after all.

(Don't forget I have a wikkia page wiki/MyCharmedfanfictioncharacterinformation_Wikia hopefully this link works this time. All the main characters have had a major update. Also Kat and Tamora share a page since they are twins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

 **Wyatt's new crush**

Wyatt was officially seventeen, and it wasn't something his parents wanted to accept. Since it was Sunday he was able to celebrate during the day with his friends and brother. He and Chris met up with Claire, Austin, Dakota, Kennedy, Carter, and Darryl junior at the new teens club. Chris kissed Dakota and the gang seated themselves at a table with their food. As they talked about movies and video games Chris noticed Wyatt couldn't keep his eyes of Kennedy. He would also agree with everything she said. No one else including Kennedy noticed.

"So crushing on anyone new lately" Chris asked as he and his brother walked home.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh Please, I saw you starring at Kennedy"

"I was not starring"

"Sure you weren't"

"Fine whatever, just don't say anything to her."

Paige and Andy were cloaked as they followed their newest charge. They needed to know as much information about her as possible. They already knew her name was Abigail Drake and she was twenty seven years old, she was two months pregnant with a half demon baby and lived in a one bedroom apartment eight blocks away from the Halliwell manor. At the moment Paige and Andy were in her bedroom watching her rant to someone she was talking to on the phone about how the father to be hadn't even called her since she told him she was pregnant. It was clear she didn't know the father was a demon. After the half hour phone call she spent ten minutes crying how about her life. They learned: She rarely talked to her parents, her teen sister was out of control, she felt stupid getting pregnant after only knowing the demon for three weeks, she really hated her aunt Marge, and she had thirteen boxes of ice cream sandwiches in her freezer. Also the demon went by the name Mark.

"Ok I'll check the book of shadows for a Mark, though it's a long shot, and I'll make her life a little better by getting Henry to keep his eyes on her sister, you stay here and keep your eyes on her" Paige said to Andy who nodded.

After finding nothing in the book of shadows Paige showed up to Henry's office to alert him about the out of control sister. When she got there he was reading something on his computer, Paige stood beside him to see what it was. From what was on the website it looked as though Henry was thinking about putting Henry Junior in a therapy group for adopted children. "What do you think" Henry asked his wife. "I think it might be beneficial for him" Paige agreed, their son still often felt out of place at home.

Tuesday after mortal school Paige dropped Henry Junior off at the children's help group building. He was feeling shy but had agreed to go to at least one meeting and see how he liked it. Paige wasn't going in with him, so she said her goodbye's in the waiting room as the leader showed up to collect all the children in this particular group. She really hoped this would help Henry.

"Good morning children and welcome, My name is Greg and I would like to know all of your names and how old you were when you were adopted" the leader began the session. Henry waited for everyone else to introduce themselves before he shyly said "I'm Henry Mitchell junior, I was adopted the day I was born." "It is very nice to meet you all, this is a place where you can share all of your feelings and not be judged, who would like to share their story first?" Henry remained quiet listening to everyone else, then shyly and slowly told his story.

A hour later Paige arrived to pick up her son and was greeted with a hug. "Mrs. Matthews I wanted to speak with you" Greg said. "Is something wrong?" "No, Henry here tells me he has a biological grandmother he sees occasionally" "Yes, mostly on holidays." "I think It would be beneficial if Henry saw her once a week, being in touch with a blood relative gives him something that is just for him" "Well then I can arrange that" Paige smiled and shook his hand.

On Thursday Parker was on time out in the magic prof room for the fourth time. The first time she had been in trouble for throwing pencils at a student she didn't like at school. The second time she had hit her youngest sister to punish her for drawing on her arm. The third time was for biting Preston who bit her first. Now she was on time out for not setting the table like Coop had asked. She had been acting out non stop all week and her parents were done tolerating it.

"Ok young lady you can come out, but next time you act up you'll loose your powers for two days" Phoebe warned.

"Whatever!"

"Watch your attitude and go set the table like you were asked."

Parker rolled her eyes at the ceiling and walked into the kitchen where she started banning plates and cups on the table while loudly complaining how much she hated it. Coop told her to knock it off and she just didn't listen. "Alright then grounded two days" Phoebe stated in her serious tone and removed Parker's powers, all of them. Parker threw a tantrum, which she didn't normally do anymore. That got her sent to her room and she had to wait until the family was done eating before she could come out and eat.

The next day Payton was frustrated sharing a room with Parker who was in such a bad mood. Her parents told her there wasn't anywhere else for her to sleep and she couldn't sleep in the living room or the rest of the younger kids would want to. "Fine then I am going to live outside in our tree house" Payton shouted stomping her feet. Prue and Andy decided to let this play out knowing their daughter would come to her senses by the end of the week. So that night Payton grabbed her pillow and two blankets and orbed up into the tree house. She laid down the wooden floor and closed her eyes. She loved being outside, during the day, but now she was hearing all these weird noises. Soon it became chilly and she had to orb on a sweater. Yet she wasn't going to give in, she wanted to prove she could live outside all by herself.

On Sunday Henry Junior was dropped off at Tim Hortons to meet with his biological maternal grandmother Winter Peters. Paige and Henry decided not to tag alone or keep watch, they needed to show their son they trusted him. Besides Paige needed to check on her charge since Andy was on a lunch date with Prue and their kids. Henry gave Winter a hug and followed her into the restaurant. They sat at one of the booths after getting a bagel and cinnamon roll for Henry and a sandwich for Winter.

"So how have you been doing grandma?"

"I've been alright, how have you been?"

"Ok most of the time, school is going well and I saw a movie yesterday with dad."

"That's nice, I used to take Kristina to the movies when she was little."

"Do you miss her, I do though we never met" Henry asked, Kristina was his biological mother.

"Yes I do, sometimes I go by the graveyard and give her flowers."

"Can we do that today?"

Winter nodded and drove Henry to the store to buy some flowers, then drove him to the grave yard. She took his hand and led him to Kristina's grave. He placed the roses down on the ground in-front of the grave and stood in silence holding onto Winter's hand. There were no tears but he felt the sadness.

"What was her favourite movie at my age" Henry asked quietly.

"When she was eleven she loved the little rascals"

"Maybe we can watch it sometime?"

"I'd love to see it again. Why don't we make this a weekly thing, coming here to give her flowers?"

"I would like that thank you."

"I never got the chance to meet you, I never got the chance to know you, but I do have the chance to say goodbye, so goodbye Kristina, goodbye mom" Henry said to the grave with his hand over her engraved name.

On Monday Parker had her powers back but she hadn't learned her lesson. She was in the principal's office in trouble for pushing her first grade sister Patty into a mud puddle. Coop had been called to bring Patty a change of clothes. He decided to bring Parker home where she could spend the day in the magic prof room with nothing to do. Coop sat on the couch in the living room trying to figure out why Parker was acting this way. It wasn't normal for her, she hadn't been like this since she was little and even then wasn't this bad.

"This is not fair daddy, Penny never gets in trouble" Parker shouted from behind the closed doors. That's when it occurred to Coop she was acting this way because Penny did and got away with it.

During supper that day Penny was acting out by throwing her food. Coop told her to quit it but she didn't listen. Instead of letting it go like usual Coop picked up his four year old and placed her on time out in the magic prof room. Loud and clear so Parker would hear he said "Penny from now on you will do the time when you commit the crime." Penny wasn't happy and started screaming and kicking the door. It was hard but Coop and Phoebe managed to ignore it and continue eating their supper. "I hate you daddy very much" Penny shouted. "You don't have to like us, but from now on you have to listen and respect us" Coop replied.

"Parker would you please help Wyatt and Chris clean up" Phoebe asked after supper was over.

"But Penny doesn't have to"

"Penny help your sister and cousins clean up please" Phoebe ordered. For the first time Penny obeyed and helped Parker and the boys clean up.

On Valentine's day P.J., Parker, and Patty did not go to school. P.J. did her cupid job with her father while the other two were baby sat by their maternal grandfather Victor. However Wyatt and Chris were at school, and during lunch Chris pulled his brother aside.

"Ask Kennedy to the dance tonight" Chris suggested.

"It's too late, she probably already has a date"

"If she did you would know about it, she's a girl they share everything, now stop making excuses and ask her out."

Wyatt got up the courage and pulled Kennedy away from their friends were no one would over hear them. "I was wondering if you wanted to be my date to the dance tonight" Wyatt asked. "I thought you would never ask" Kennedy replied and kissed his cheek. Blushing a little they rejoined their friends and added to the discussion they were having. Chris of course had told their friends his brother was asking her to the dance.

That night at seven Chris picked up Dakota at her house and greeted her with a kiss on the lips, this was their one year anniversary. He had brought her flowers and a box of chocolates to celebrate, and he had bought her a bracelet with her name on it. Three streets away Wyatt picked up Kennedy feeling a tad nervous, it had been a while since he had gone on a date. Kennedy opened her front door looking beyond gorgeous. Both brothers and their dates arrived at their school and walked into the gym where the dance was taking place. Chris and Dakota drank punch and talked before dancing, Wyatt and Kennedy went straight to slow dancing. The lighting was perfect, the music gentle and soft, so much love in the air, arms wrapped around each other. It was at this moment Wyatt realised Kennedy liked him just as much as he liked her, and Chris realised he loved Dakota and somehow knew she would be his wife one day.

Andy had taken Prue to Paris for a moonlight picnic by the effiel tower. They were laughing like that hadn't done in months. Piper let herself relax as she and Leo had dinner together at her restaurant, it was easy to forget how much she loved this man and how much they had been through to be together, but that night she remembered and fell in love with him all over again. Phoebe and Coop spent the night where they had spent their honey moon, all the memories were still there, this was the place P.J. had been conceived in. Paige and Henry were spending a romantic night together in a hotel room. Victor was at the manor babysitting, he smiled watching the children play together, there was no fighting, no shouting. Just siblings reading together, drawing together, or just talking to each other. Piper had once believed Valentine's day was cursed for the Halliwell family, but this year it was perfect. Perfect for the married couples who spent most of their time hurrying kids out the door, perfect for the one year anniversary of two teenagers, perfect for new couples, and perfect even for siblings to bond instead of but heads. Even Belle and Trixie were in the spirit as they lay together on the dog bed fast asleep. Oh and Payton moved back in three days later.

(Sorry this one is short, I'm trying to make them longer in this book. Don't forget to comment so I know you're enjoying the series.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

 **A demon family dynamic**

Melinda was officially a teenager when she woke up on Wednesday March fourth 2020. She wasn't happy she had to spend her thirteenth birthday at school, though had big plans after both schools were done for the day. When the bus pulled up at Westcott Elementary school Melinda ran off leaving P.J. in charge of getting Paris to kindergarten. She ran into Alyssa's arms that were waiting for her right by the swings like every morning. Alyssa still had a month before she would be thirteen as well.

"How does it feel" Alyssa asked.

"Magical."

"You gonna start dating now" a girl in their class named Molly asked.

"Maybe." The group of girls around Melinda, including the twins and P.J. and their friends, giggled.

When the bell rang Melinda lined up with her class by the door and followed their teacher Mr. Harrison into the seventh grade classroom. She got into her seat between P.J. and Alyssa as the teacher had everyone settle down so he could do attendance. Afterwards the announcements came on and Principal George informed everyone it was Melinda's birthday and that she was now a teenager. The kids in her class clapped for her and some patted her shoulder, she was the second student to turn thirteen in her class this year, right behind a boy named Will whose birthday was in January.

After school Melinda raced home from the bus stop and and dumped her school bag on the ground by the door like everyone else. From the closest she got her bag for magic school and orbed there with her cousins over the age of five. She had a test that day in her witches class on how mortals portrayed them. Of course she was able to answer all the questions since she's seen it with her own eyes.

Question: On Halloween how do mortals dress up as witches?

Answer: There are two ways. The most common is a black pointy hat and a long black dress, sometimes they carrying a broom and wear a black wig. They can also dress up as the two witch characters in the wizard of ozz, the wicked witch of the west or the good witch.

Once this class was over she was able to go home since she didn't need to attend the other classes taking place that day: White-lighter class, and witch training class. She was done both her white-lighter and witch training and in fact was an official white-lighter, she shared a charge named Miranda Lemons with her older brothers.

It was half past five when Melinda Tamora Kat and P.J. met up with Alyssa Rosie Lily and Onia at the mall. This was the first time Melinda and her cousins were allowed to go shopping on their own, they had been given money by their parents. The girls walked into the big mall together and first checked out jewelry.

Paige and Andy still had to figure out what type of demon had gotten their charge, Abigail Drake, pregnant. They knew they still had time since Abigail was only three months pregnant, but it was important for them to learn what they were dealing with as soon as possible. With common sense they went straight to the book of shadows for answers. They flipped through half the book before the came across a page titled "Half demon babies." First thing they read was female demons were incapable of reproduction which was why two male demons were given the job to reproduce with mortals.

 **There are eighteen different species that mate with humans including two different kinds of demons. The first demon is known as a reproductive demon, his job is to keep the demonic species existing. Of course there are many different ways to create demons, this being one of the most preferred. The demon's perpouse is to mate with female mortals, typically low lives, criminals, jerks, ones no one would miss, to impregnate them, they keep a close eye on the mother to be and protect her from all harm until the baby has been born, after the demon turns the mother into a demon and brings her to the underworld to raise the infant evil, therefore adding two new demons to the population. These children do not have the ability to be good, the are called true children of hell and come to be extremely powerful.**

 **The second demon is called a father of hell. This demon mates with a female mortal so that the baby can fit in with mortals as well as demons. Once the baby is born the demon kills off the mother and delivers the baby to a demon known as a mother of hell. The mothers of hell raise the babies in the mortal world and teaches the baby to be both good and evil. These children, called the spies of hell, have one perpouse, the spy on demons stationed in the mortal realm as well as on heavily powerful witches. These children are capable of being good and harmless if the mother of hell never receives them and they are instead raised by a powerful good witch or other high force of good, or by a demon gone good, or are rescued before age fourteen and given to one of the mentioned people.**

Neither Paige nor her sisters had ever heard of this happening. In order to know which demon had impregnated Abigail they would need to wait until she had a baby bump. If the bump started growing too fast that meant they were dealing with a reproductive demon, if the bump was growing normally that meant they were dealing with a father of hell. This was because a pregnancy of a "true child of hell" only lasted five months, the first four went normally but as soon as the female started to show it only lasted a month longer.

Wyatt and Chris had been talking about Wyatt's upcoming first official date with Kennedy when they were summoned by Miranda. They orbed to a dungeon where Miranda was pacing around in a cell keeping calm knowing her white-lighters would rescue her. Sure enough Wyatt and Chris vanquished a group of demons in a heartbeat, they weren't hard to handle so they had most likely been lower levels demons attempting to make a name for themselves. Wyatt let Miranda out of the cell while Chris made sure they had gotten all the demons.

At the mall the girls had been eating in the food court when Melinda realized she needed to use the washroom. She excused herself from the table and walked into the bathroom that was just across the food court. When she got there she saw a girl crying on the counter. She had long ash brown hair and big hazel brown eyes, her body was just starting to mature indicating she was between eleven- thirteen years old and seemed to be around Melinda's height as well.

"Are you alright" Melinda asked her softly.

"Yeah, just got into an argument with my mother" the girl replied wiping away her tears.

"What's your name?"

"Abrianna"

"Cool name I've never heard it before. My name is Melinda, Melinda Halliwell."

That evening Wyatt walked up to Kennedy's front door with a box of chocolates. Kennedy greeted him with a kiss and took his hand. They started the evening by getting to know each other, more than they already did, while walking three blocks to the beach. Wyatt had set up a candle light dinner there, P.J. had agreed to be their server. Wyatt pulled out the chair and his girlfriend sat down, he pushed her in. P.J. came along and took their orders, she used her magic to beam in the food from Piper's restaurant. They talked and laughed, it really had been a great first date.

Prue and her sisters had a high demand mission that would take them away from home for the entire weekend because their husbands had been captured. This meant Wyatt and Chris were in charge of the other children for two days plus Friday evening. Wyatt knew his brother wouldn't help him but he felt like he could manage the kids on his own, he knew which ones to keep his eyes on and which ones he could count on for help.

On Friday after magic school it was five in the evening and the mothers had already left. Wyatt successfully got the school age children to do their homework while he cooked supper with the help of the four pre-schoolers. He gave them each their own job to avoid fighting or bossiness and this worked out great. Wyatt let Passion stir the macaroni and cheese, Aria was allowed to mix in the cheese when it was done. Using a butter knife Penny cut up the wieners that the children enjoyed having in their mac and cheese. Mackenzie was given the job of setting the table when the meal was ready.

"How was school today" Wyatt asked, the adults usually asked this during supper.

"Alyssa and I finished our science project it turned out great" Melinda shared as she took a sip of milk from her glass.

"Our project is almost done and the teacher said it looks good" Tamora announced and high fived her sister.

"Mine is done too but I'm not sure its good enough" P.J. said.

"If you put your best work in it then I'm sure its more than good enough" Wyatt ensured her.

Henry went on to proudly tell everyone he read out loud in class for the first time, everyone congratulated him since it was a huge improvement. Parker went on about her feud with a girl in her class. Payton announced she was in charge of watering the class plant everyday. Preston proudly stated he had managed to get through the day without getting in trouble. Patty went on and on about how much she was enjoying first grade. Paris told everyone about a painting she had made. At the same time Passion, Aria, Penny, and Kenzie talked about something funny that had happened at pre-school, but no one could understand them since they were laughing as they talked, but everyone else laughed anyways.

It was six when the first problem occurred, Tamora and Kat were in their room arguing. "What's going on ladies" Wyatt asked walking in. "Tamora is making fun of me because her breasts are growing but mine haven't started." "I got this one" Melinda said coming in, Wyatt was highly embarrassed and had no idea on how to handle an argument over girl puberty. So he happily allowed his sister to handle it.

Wyatt checked on the four year olds then heard shouting coming from Parker and Payton's room. He went in to find Parker arguing with the new boy in the neighbor who was the same age as her. "Parker you didn't tell me you were having a friend over" Wyatt stated. "That's because I didn't invite him, he came in through the window" Parker replied. There was a tree outside the window that he must of climbed up. Wyatt sent the boy home and made sure all the windows and doors were locked.

Two hours later Patty and Paris were in their room having an intense argument over Patty talking to much. Wyatt gave Paris permission to sleep in his room to give her a break since it was bedtime for the youngest children. He would let her have his room and he would take her bed for the night, the bed he could barely fit in.

On Saturday morning all the children under nine woke up at the same time. Wyatt served them breakfast as Chris went off to hang out with Dakota. Preston decided to steal some toast from Patty and she didn't like that. Patty dumped her juice on his head causing him to scream. Wyatt rushed over before things could escalate and stopped Preston from doing the same to his cousin in revenge. He grabbed the glass out of his hand and ordered him to go get cleaned up, he then placed Patty in the magic prof room on time out.

Around noon things in the manor were quiet but out in the back yard things were downhill between Payton and her brother. Every time Payton attempted to plant anything Preston would come and destroy it. She had finally had enough and they were throwing dirt and seeds at each other. Wyatt came out and Payton told him what had happened and that she had the right to retaliate. "You know you are suppose to use your words not your actions" Wyatt told her then turned to Preston and said "Why do you keep wrecking Payton's garden?" "I don't want a girly back yard, theres already to many girls in the house!" "Well I'm sorry Preston but you just have to understand that the ladies in this house have the right to add their touches" Wyatt responded. So this wouldn't happen again Wyatt casted a simple spell on Payton's garden that undid the damage and protected it from being destroyed again.

Through out the rest of the day there were minor arguments and fights. Melinda, P.J. and Henry jr. helped Wyatt a lot with dealing with the kids and getting meals ready. Around supper time Henry junior left to go visit his biological grandmother Winter Peters but luckily the kids were being well behaved so he wasn't really needed at that point. Wyatt severed them spaghetti for supper since it was fast and one of the few things all the kids loved. He was really good at making the basic meals like pasta and meat, and could make a few deserts and other kinds of meals.

On Sunday afternoon Wyatt had set up arts and crafts on the kitchen table and when he saw Mackenzie sit down something was wrong. He ears were red and she was wearing blue earnings. Wyatt knew his mother and aunts didn't allow their children to pierce their ears until they were ten. "Kenzie honey I see you have new earnings" Wyatt approached the situation carefully. "Yes aren't they pretty?" "Yes they are, who pierced your ears sweetie?" "Tamora did with her fire power." Wyatt was scared out of his mind when heard that, his aunt Paige and Uncle Henry would be furious when they would find out their almost thirteen year old daughter pierced their four year old daughter's ears using fire. He ran up to the room belonging to the twins, Melinda, and P.J., and found the four girls watching a movie.

"Tamora what on earth possessed you to pierce Mackenzie's ears!"

"She asked me to, it was no big deal."

"No big deal, you put actual holes in your little sisters ears!"

"She kept bugging me" Tamora made her excuses.

"Still unacceptable, were you three present when she did this" Melinda P.J. and Kat shook their heads.

"We at the movie rental place getting the movie we are watching" Melinda explained, Wyatt knew she wouldn't lie so he nodded and left wondering how he was going to tell his aunt and uncle.

Three hours later Melinda had a visitor, it was the girl Abrianna she had found crying in the mall bathroom. Melinda led her to her room where it was just the two of them. They sat on Melinda's bed and Abrianna looked like she needed to talk.

"I know you're a charmed one and I need your help" Abrianna stated right off the bat.

"First, who are you" Melinda asked wanting to make sure she wasn't helping a monster.

"I'm a spy of hell" Melinda had learned about them at magic school recently.

"I don't want to be one tough I hate it, I want to be normal" Abrianna explained.

"Is that what you were fighting with your mother about?"

"Yes, I asked her to let me go but she refused."

"I'll help you but we need to be fast, it won't take long for your mother to figure things out" Melinda agreed to help her.

Melinda and Abrianna never got the chance to do anything because at that moment the front door smashed open. Melinda ran downstairs and shielded the children with her orb shield as Abrianna's hell mother came in screaming "WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!" At that moment when the timing couldn't be better the adults arrived home. All the charmed ones (Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige) (Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, Aria) (Tamora, Kat, Mackenzie) (P.J., Parker, Patty, Penny) (Payton, Preston, Paris, Passion) all took each others hands and chanted the majorly powerful spell. The hell mother screamed angerly still looking around for her daughter as she started melting to the ground. In seconds there was nothing left but a huge pile of black goop on the floor. Paige took care of cleaning it up while Melinda explained the situation to everyone.

Piper followed her daughter up to her room and met the spy of hell. After talking with her for an hour Piper talked with her sisters and they came to an agreement. They decided to help the child since Paige guaranteed them she could be good if raised by a high force of good or a powerful witch. Phoebe knew a really powerful witch who lived in New York, they had been friends before Phoebe had even known she was a charmed one. She called her up and arranged for Abrianna to live with her.

"Thank you to all of you, I promise I'll stay good" Abrianna promised when Phoebe's friend came to pick her up.

"We'll be checking in on you but we wish you the best" Piper warned.

"We'll keep in touch" Abrianna told Melinda as they hugged goodbye. With a final wave Abrianna and her knew mother left for the beginning of her new life.

"We really need to turn that demon alarm back on" Piper remarked and closed the front door.

(Sorry it took so long my family had an emergency with my ten month old sister and things just started to calm down, don't worry she is fine now for the most part. This chapter is short because of how long it took me to write it and I wanted to post it before you guys all lost interest.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

 **Henry Mitchell Junior**

It was Sunday morning, April twelfth, which meant Payton would be turning ten in two days. At the table the family were together enjoying homemade pancakes, made by Wyatt. Paige and Andy were filling in the adults on how their white-lighter case was going, they still had to find out which type of demon they were dealing with. Wyatt was giving Melinda advice on what to do about a bully in her class. Chris was thinking about the date he had gone on the night before with Dakota, it had been perfect and beautiful. Tamora was complaining about being grounded for piercing Mackenzie's ears the previous month, but everyone was ignoring her. She would be ungrounded at the end of April, that's how mad her parents were. Kat and Henry were making plans for the comic book they wanted to write together. P.J. and Parker were telling Patty and Penny the funny story about a kid in Parker's class ripping his pants a few days previous. Payton and Preston were arguing over who had the most syrup on their pancakes. Paris was telling off Passion and Aria for stealing each others drinks. Mackenzie was eating her food like a dog while the actual dog Belle was sitting on the ground next to her begging. Trixie (P.J.'s cat) was on the counter intensely watching the family eat, she did this during every meal.

"I have an announcement" Payton stated standing up, her family went silent to give her their attention.

"As a thank you to the Elders for bringing me back to life last year, I am going to do a good deed each day for the entire week!"

"That is a wonderful idea honey, and a great way to celebrate your tenth birthday" Andy replied.

"I am very proud of you Payton, doing something for others is very mature" Prue praised her.

After breakfast the family went about their day. Prue started the laundry that was done every Sunday. Piper headed off to work at her restaurant with Wyatt and Chris. Leo and Coop each bathed two of the four year olds. Phoebe threw all the dishes used for breakfast into the dish washer and started it. Henry headed off to his office for a check in with a sixteen year old parolee. Paige and Andy headed off to their charge's house to see if Abigail's pregnancy was showing yet. Melinda and Kat headed out to meet up with Alyssa at the mall. Tamora was in her room on her bed pouting about being grounded. P.J. headed out to complete her cupid duties for the day. Henry wondered into his room to do some reading. Parker and the others except Payton all went out to the back yard to play.

Payton decided to start off her good deed week by visiting the hospital. She followed a lady in to make it look like she was with her mother. As she got out of sight from the sectary she wondered around looking for someone to cure. (She had gotten her healing powers only a few days before.) She soon came across a woman crying in the arms of a man. "Excuse me, I don't mean to not mind my own business but why are you crying?" Payton asked this sweetly with a look of empathy in her eye, this was her trick of getting hurt people to talk. "Our little girl is sick with cancer, the doctors don't think she's going to make it" the woman replied. "May I speak with her alone? I've been through it before" Payton lied. The lady smiled kindly and nodded at her husband. The man opened the door leading to the hospital room his daughter was in, Payton walked in and closed the door. She walked up to the bed and saw a child around eight hooked up to a bunch of things trying to keep her alive. The child looked at her and smiled, "I don't have many visits from kids" she whispered groaning. "I'm here to make you all better" Payton whispered. "You're not a doctor." "No I'm better than a doctor, I'm an angel." Payton placed her little hand on the girls heart and it started to glow in gold, then a second later to glow disappeared. "I feel better, wow you really are an angel" the girl said normally. "Well Half angel, my daddy's a real one though." Payton smiled at the girl who would live because of her. She kissed her forehead and walked out of the room. She was thanked by the parents for being so kind and then went home to tell her family.

At the mall Melinda Kat and Alyssa were in the food court having lunch. Alyssa took a sip of her coke and made an annoyed comment about how the malls Piazza hut employees had forgotten to put in ice. "I can freeze it for you if you want" Kat suggested, "Alright I guess that will do" Alyssa agreed. Alyssa took off the lid and Kat held her hand over the drink ready to freeze it, but instead she made four ice cubes appear in the coke. "Even better, thanks Kat" Alyssa thanked. "I've never conjured up ice before, cool." "Looks like your powers just advanced, that happens time to time" Melinda explained to her.

In the same mall but on the other side in a clothing store Paige and Andy were following Abigail. They were pretending too look at clothes while making sure they stayed close enough to Abigail to see her bump, and far enough away to avoid looking like stalkers. It took a whole twenty minutes before one of them got a good enough look at her stomach. "Bump look like yours did when you were four months pregnant with Kenzie" Andy whispered. "So that means our demon is a father of hell" Paige stated.

Paige and Andy returned to the manor where Sam was talking with his three of his four grandchildren Tamora, Henry junior, and Mackenzie. Paige's white-lighter father Sam Wilder rarely ever visited, he was mostly seen only at New years eve, his grand-kids birthdays, and sometimes Christmas. "Dad what are you doing here" Paige asked giving him a quick and semi awkward hug, they were not very close but she understood he was often too busy with his job to visit. "I am here because I want to take the children out for the day." "For what reason?" "Do I need a reason to want my grandchildren for the day" Sam asked then seeing his daughter's face said "I have the day off and thought it would be nice to spend the day with them then have supper with you, them, and Henry." "Can we mom please" Kenzie asked. "Yes, but wait until Kat gets back from the mall, she'll be home soon" Paige agreed.

While waiting for Kat Sam sat in the living room telling his grand-kids stories of his adventures. He had charges all over the world and that had allowed him to experience so much. He had always been an amazing story teller, knowing how to change his tone of voice to fit what he was talking about. The children loved it when he came to visit.

"Grandpa what are you doing here" Kat asked when she and Melinda got home.

"Ah there she is...but wait you can't be her, your to big" Sam teased as he hugged Kat.

"Grandpa is taking us around the world today" Tamora filled in her sister, she was happy because it meant an exception to her grounding.

Tamora Henry Junior and Mackenzie got on their shoes and coats, Kat hadn't taken hers off after getting home. Once they were ready Sam held hands with Henry jr. and Mackenzie as Tamora held Kenzie's other hand and Kat held hands with her brother, that way Sam could make sure they all orbed to the right place, and Henry couldn't orb on his own since he was mortal. The first place they went was Paris. Sam took them to different shops so they could each buy an outfit and souvenir. He had tons of money saved up, he never had to use it since he didn't live a mortal life. After shopping they had lunch by the Eiffel tower.

"Tamora what is one place in this realm you would want to visit" Sam asked her.

"Texas, I want to do that country dance"

"Then that is where we will go when you're all done eating" Sam declared.

The children hurried to finish eating then all held hands again. They orbed to a club in Texas where they could do that dance Tamora had mentioned. They joined the other people as the music started. Sam knew how to do this and told the kids to just follow along. Tamora couldn't keep up at all and fell once but she just got back up and laughed as she tried again. At one point Kat ended up kicking Henry when lifting her foot to high. Kenzie was trying her best but was no where near close, it didn't matter since she was having a blast anyways. Henry However turned out to be really good at it even though he had never done it before.

When the dance came to an end Kat got to pick the next place, she wanted to go to Canada to try maple syrup. Sam took them to a regular grocery store in Canada and bought them each a bottle of maple syrup. They then sat in a park and tried it. Tamora liked it and Kat loved it. Henry didn't really care for it, and Mackenzie liked it but complained because it was sticky. They then went swimming with mermaids in Australia, and after went to London, England because Mackenzie wanted to stand on the London bridge as i her favourite nursery rhyme was the London bridge is falling down.

Sam brought the children back to the manor just in time for supper. They told their parents everything they had done that day as they all walked to a restaurant. Inside they found a table together. Sam spent the the evening catching up with Henry and Paige but made sure to involve the children into the conversations. Paige found it odd that her father had taken her kids on a tour of the world and had supper with them. Even as she put Mackenzie to bed that night she still didn't believe it had happened. The next morning she found out why he had done it when she got a visit from the head Elder.

"Mrs. Matthews I am very sorry to have to inform you that your father was killed last night" Head Elder informed looking sad, the entire family was there to hear the news too.

"What happened" Paige asked as Kenzie wrapped her arms around her waist, Paige wrapped an arm around her to her comfort her.

"Sam knew there was a gang of dark-lighters after him, he knew it would happen yesterday. He came to us that morning asking for the day off so he could say goodbye to you."

"The dark-lighters, what happened to them" Kat asked holding hands with her sister and brother.

"They are being dealt with as we speak, last night we simply got there to late, but Sam did give us a message for his family."

"Don't focus on my passing, focus on the fun we had. I'm sorry I wasn't around enough, I regret that. Being a white-lighter should be no excuse for not seeing your daughter and her family."

With it being a sad day the children were excused from school, and the working adults took the day off. In the back yard with all their family and friends they had a funeral for him tough there was no body to burry. "At least he's with grandma now, she and grams will take care of him" Mackenzie said with in sweet yet sad little voice. Paige nodded to the young child and took her into her arms.

"When you think you'd never lose someone it hurts ten times more when you do" Mackenzie whispered in her mother's ear.

As the week went on the household was quiet as Paige and her children mourned and healed. The rest of the family was supportive, quiet out of respect. It was times like these when a family needed to come together. Yet Payton still did one good deed everyday. Monday she saved a newborn not expected to make it, Tuesday she returned a lost dog to its owners, Wednesday she donated all the things she didn't need or want anymore, Thursday she returned a lost child to his desperate and worried family. Friday she helped a new student in her class with an assignment. Saturday morning she stood up for a kid being bullied just outside the manor. On Saturday afternoon the head Elder returned to the manor and the family gathered in the living room.

"Payton Halliwell please come forward" Head Elder called out.

"What can I do for you sir" Payton politely asked.

"Nothing young child, this is about you. For all the good deeds you have done this week, and as a gift for your tenth birthday, you are getting a reward."

"Awesome, I mean thank you, what is it?"

"Whatever your heart desires."

"Bring back Sam Wilder, as a white-lighter again!"

"Payton, I love you so much for asking that, but you should ask for something that would make you happy" Paige said smiling at her.

"Aunt Paige seeing you and my cousins happy is the only thing right now that can make me happy. Sir, my wish is for you to bring white-lighter Sam Wilder back!"

Head Elder nodded and waved her hand towards her right. In A flash of light blue light Sam Wilder appeared the same as he was before his death. The Elder orbed out as Tamora and her siblings ran over to Sam for hugs. Paige tightly hugged her niece for the kindness she could never repay, then hugged her father she never thought she'd ever want around as badly as she did.

"You are going to make a fine white-lighter some day Payton Halliwell" Sam told the young child.

"Why didn't you tell us you were being haunted, my sisters and I could have stopped it" Paige asked her father.

"You have white-lighter blood Paige. A dark-lighter's arrow poisons only those with white-lighter blood. So how could I ask my daughter to risk her life just to save mine?"

These words made little Henry come to the biggest realization he would ever have.

"Grandpa my mother was killed by a dark-lighter's arrow."

"Yes that is correct."

"The elders knew all along, made sure it was Paige and Leo who took the case, I was the only white-lighter who knew everything about you before you were even born. Was told you would figure it out when the time was right" Sam went on to say.

"Was my mother a...a white-lighter" Henry asked, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Kristina was our best white-lighter, one with a destiny. She was reborn as a white-lighter to your grandmother after being a white-lighter for several centuries. However she was raised without knowledge of magic. Her destiny was to have you."

"What makes me so special, I am mortal."

"You were still in Kristina's womb when she was shot with the arrow, yet you survived. Haven't any of you ever wondered why that was, why the dark-lighter was after Kristina or Henry?"

"Mom was a white-lighter that's why she was shot with the dark-lighter's arrow, and I must be alive because I was orbed out in time."

"The dark lighter wanted to kill you not your mother, but it had to be done before you were born."

"Grandpa I have no white-lighter powers, no powers at all, I am nobody special."

"Why should that mean you never will be?"

"Now you're scarring me, what do you mean?"

"Henry you will be the one to run the entire world after your mortal death. You will be the most powerful being ever created, nothing will be able to kill or harm you. Henry Mitchell junior...you will be god!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

 **Working with Darryl**

When Henry Junior had learned he was going to be god after his mortal death it had been a lot for him and his family to take in. For the first week the children sucked up to him by doing whatever he told them to do: his chores, rub his feet, do his homework. However as the rest of April went on everything went back to the way it had been before. There was just one difference, Henry junior knew he was someone important, he would never have to feel unaccepted/unwanted ever again.

The first Friday of May, the day before Tamora and Kat would turn thirteen, the adults had parent-teacher conferences at each school. As the final bell went off Piper and Leo met up with Wyatt and Chris at the high school and followed them into the gym. There all the teachers were seated at tables ready to speak with their students' parents. Piper and little Aria went with Wyatt to speak to his teachers and Leo went with Chris to speak with his.

"Wyatt has made great progress with learning guitar this semester and can read music sheets with no difficulty."

"Chris has had some difficulties in science this semester and has had some issues with staying on task."

"Wyatt is doing extremely well in psychology, he's a top student in my class."

"Chris has been better in geography but still gets of task easily."

"Wyatt is too nice during sports but that makes him an excellent team player."

"Chris is great in gym, it really lets him relive stress and anger."

"Chris is having a hard time with civics and often refuses to even try assignments."

After talking with the high school teachers Piper and Leo dropped off the boys at work and drove to the elementary school. They didn't have Melinda since she and the other children ages six- fourteen were at magic school. In the parking lot Piper, Leo and Aria met up with Phoebe, Coop, Penny, Paige, Henry and Mackenzie. Together they found their way inside the school to the seventh grade classroom, the teacher was Mr. Harrison. Piper and Leo's daughter Melinda, Phoebe and Coop's daughter P.J., and Paige and Henry's twin daughters Tamora and Kat were in this class.

"Mr. and Mrs. Halliwell always a pleasure to see you. Melinda is as I've said before a very loving and bright young student. However I have noticed recently she's had just a touch of attitude, but of course it is a normal teenage thing" Mr. Harrison told Piper and Leo.

"Yes we've noticed it before and we don't accept it at home" Leo replied.

"Don't be shy to put her in her place" Piper added.

"The good news is Melinda does very well in all her subjects and knows when to ask for help."

Mr. Harrison ended the conversation with Melinda's parents and walked over to Phoebe and Coop. He shook hands with them, he always enjoyed speaking with them since their daughter was such a great kid.

"Mr. and Mrs. Halliwell, P.J. hasn't changed at all since our last meeting. Great in her subjects asks for help when needed, helps others when they need it, she is a bright girl with a huge heart."

"That's my girl" Coop remarked smiling at Phoebe.

"Yes you should be very proud" Mr. Harrison stated and moved on to Paige and Henry.

"You have very bright young ladies as I'm sure you know. Kat is well behaved and is always happy to lend a hand. Tamora is more of a challenge but has a good heart, she's just entering her teen years and we all know how tough that can be. I have no doubt that she'll be just fine by the time she enters the big old world" Mr. Harrison stated.

"That is the nicest thing any teacher has ever said about Tamora, most gave up on her by this point in the school year" Paige stated.

"I don't believe in giving up on any of my students, children and teens just need guidance, patience, and trust, with that any kid can be put back on the right path."

Happy knowing there was a great teacher who believed in their problem child, Paige and Henry entered Henry Junior's sixth grade class with little Mackenzie tagging along. Henry junior was there waiting for them since he didn't attend magic school being mortal. He walked over to his parents and greeted them with a hug.

"I guess I don't have to mention what a sweetheart he is" the teacher, Mr. Quinton stated.

"Oh no we knew that the day we adopted him" Paige replied.

"I am happy to say Henry has made some big improvements with opening up. Over this past month he has taken part in eight class discussions, and once joined a group on his own. He is also doing well in his subjects but still has to work on asking for help, math and science seem to be more challenging for him than the other subjects."

"I am really proud of you son" Henry stated patting his son's shoulder.

Phoebe and Coop walked into the fifth grade classroom, Coop was holding Penny who was tired. Their daughter Parker was in this class and they didn't know what her teacher, Mrs. Cascade, would say. They found the teacher finishing up a conversation with another students parents. Mrs. Cascade shook hands with the mother and then walked over to Parker's parents .

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Halliwell, and hello to you sweetie, whats your name?"

"Penny"

"Are you Parker's little sister?"

"Yes."

"She'll be starting kindergarten in September" Coop informed.

"That's great, kindergarten is so much fun. Alright now about Parker, she is very intelligent but often gives up to quickly and says she's not smart enough which isn't true. Also she does have a stubbornness to her but it isn't anything I haven't seen before."

"Yes we are aware and we've been helping her with it, it's a slow progress currently" Phoebe replied.

"She is quite mature for her age as well. One issues it she doesn't ask for help and doesn't accept help, in group projects she always asks to work by herself. It is good to be independent, being able to do things for herself, but she needs to also be able to recongise when she needs help and learn that it is ok to need help. That is what we have been working on this semester."

"It is awesome of you to recongise her issues and help her deal with them, not something we've seen many teachers do with our daughters" Coop stated.

"I have a rule I've made for myself as a teacher, If I see an issue in a child I can help fix without overruling the parents, I do it. Most of a child's life is at school, they know school is a place to learn, so I teach what can be taught."

Prue and Andy arrived at the elementary school with little Passion. The three of them made their way into the school to the fourth grade classroom. Their daughter Payton was in fourth grade being taught by Mrs. Jones.

"Mr. and Mrs. Halliwell. Payton has been doing much better in asking for help. She always turns in her homework on time and is always prepared for tests" Mrs. Jones informed Payton's parents.

"That is wonderful to hear" Prue said.

"She is quite independent still which is great of course and rare in a child this young. There are still issues about gym but its less frequent, which is great since the weather this time of year is freezing."

"How is she getting along with the other kids" Andy asked.

"Still has arguments but we have have made progress with just letting it go" Mrs. Jones replied.

"In her subjects how is she doing, I know she was having issues with history" Prue asked.

"Still having those issues in history but shes been more encouraged in putting in her best effort, and in her other subjects she is doing excellent, very bright daughter you have."

Prue and Andy were happy with the good review they were given about Payton, but were scared to talk to Preston's teacher. Preston was in second grade and his teacher was Mr. Andrews. Preston wasn't a kid who made his teacher happy to speak with his parents.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Halliwell, and Preston's adorable little sister" Mr. Andrew's greeted them.

"That's funny, you think she's adorable" Andy remarked, Prue nudged his side with her elbow but deep down had found it funny.

"Preston is a high spirited child. He clearly knows what he wants and is very creative in finding ways to get it. I always tell parents not to stress about it too much, many children are like this. Right now he doesn't know what to do with himself, doesn't know how to handle it... Being high spirited isn't a bad thing in general, he just needs to learn how to control it."

"He is a handful but what child isn't right? We've been working with him" Prue stated.

"I can see that, he has made progress. In terms of his subjects he is a bright boy but does need to stop saying he isn't smart enough, get that out of his head. He is smart, I know that for a fact, and if he didn't give up so quickly his average would be much higher."

Phoebe and Coop made their way to the first grade classroom with Penny still in her father's arms. Phoebe and Coop's daughter Patty was in first grade. When they entered the classroom the teacher Mrs. Cannon spotted them and greeted them with hand shakes.

"Patty has no problems expressing herself which is a good thing, although she does have a tendency to talk to much and drag on her thoughts" Mrs. Cannon stated.

"We have been trying to teach her to talk less" Coop stated.

"Don't stress, many children talk a lot, they are full of stories and want to be heard. She is also a bright little girl, and I remember your oldest two were bright when I taught them as well, must run in the family... The only subject I am concerned about is gym, she often sits on the bench not wanting to participate, I can't get her to tell me the reason either, she only started doing this about a week ago."

"Alright we'll have a talk with her, she's always been open with us" Phoebe stated.

Finally Prue and Andy made it to the senior kindergarten classroom where Paris was waiting. Passion spotted her big sister playing with some blocks and went to join her. The senior kindergarten teacher Mrs. Hudson approached Prue and Andy and shook their hands.

"So as we come into May I have to evaluate my students to see if they are ready for first grade, and I am happy to tell you that Paris is" Mrs. Hudson informed.

"That is awesome, we were a tad worried knowing she was having some problems with her counting" Prue recalled.

"She has made an incredible improvement. Knows how to count to twenty, knows her shapes and colours, she can spell her first and last name, can spell six letter words. She also gets along with the other children well" Mrs. Hudson shared.

After work Wyatt went over to Kennedy's to spend time with her. His curfew was ten on weekends and eight on school nights. It was the weekend so Piper and Leo waited up for him as usual to make sure he got home alright. However it was was past midnight when Wyatt finally arrived home. "Do you have any idea what time it is" Piper asked sternly. "I know I'm sorry I'm late" Wyatt apologized. "Were you and Kennedy doing something you shouldn't" Leo asked. "No we were watching Netflix and watched three too many episodes." "For breaking curfew you're grounded, one week, that means no electronics and no hanging out with friends or Kennedy" Piper decided. "Alright I'll accept the punishment, again I'm sorry" Wyatt accepted and orbed up to his room.

The next day was Tamora and Kat's thirteenth birthday. They didn't want a party, they just wanted to hang out with their friends along with Melinda and P.J. at the mall. Meanwhile Henry Junior was visiting his grandmother Winter Peters and for the first time was going to sleep over.

During Saturday at lunch time everyone home was at the table for lunch except Parker. Finding this odd Coop went up to her room to check on her. He found his almost eleven year old daughter throwing all of her toys and childhood items into boxes. "You throwing out what you don't want anymore or are you moving out" Coop asked her jokingly. "I'm donating all this kid stuff since I'm not a kid anymore" Parker replied. "Alright well when you're done, you're lunch is waiting for you" Coop said leaving his daughter's bedroom.

During the rest of the day Coop couldn't shake off the words his daughter had said to him. "I'm donating all this kid stuff since I'm not a kid anymore." When he crawled into bed that night he couldn't sleep. Phoebe who was on her lap top finishing her advice column noticed and asked him what was on his mind. "The girls are just growing up to fast" Coop stated after telling his wife what Parker had said. "I know what you mean, P.J. is already an official cupid and turning into a teenager this year, Parker's done being a kid, Patty's only little but already has her own personality and opinions about everything, Penny may only be four but she's already stopped asking for cuddles and tries to stop me from kissing her when I drop her off at pre-school" Phoebe replied. "I thought we still had a few more years with Parker, at least another two" Coop stated.

On Sunday morning after breakfast Darryl arrived at the manor. "Hey what's going on we weren't expecting you" Piper said letting him in. "Well in the last week thirteen teenagers have turned against their families and friends, it doesn't seem natural" Darryl explained. "That sounds like a turry, it's a demon that infects teenagers with anger, once their family is killed the demon collects the teenagers" Melinda explained. "Do you think it would be alright if I borrowed Melinda and the twins to check it out" Darryl asked. "You can have Melinda, but for the twins you'll have to ask Paige and Henry" Piper replied.

Paige and Henry gave Tamora and Kat permission to help Darryl and Melinda on this case. Darryl took the three teen girls to an old abandoned house with broken windows and dead grass. "Each teen was seen going into the his house the day before they went crazy" Darryl informed. "Alright we'll take a look around and report back" Tamora stated. "If we're not back in twenty minutes send help" Melinda added. With that said Melinda and the twins orbed into the old abandoned house.

The inside indicated no one had lived here for a very long time. There was dust everywhere and every object was in it's place. The lights, water and electricity didn't work. They started in the living room but didn't find anything out of the ordinary. The kitchen was clear and so was the second floor. However when they got into the basement they saw a chair in the middle of the room with straps, there was also a table that held needles and a vile containing a pink liquid. They orbed back into the car and told Darryl. "This is where he's infecting them, we'll have to wait until he lures in a teenager, that's when we'll be able to see and vanquish him" Kat explained.

For two hours Darryl and the thirteen year old girls waited in the car across the street from the house. Then finally a teenage girl and a teenage boy were seen walking up to the house. Using her cloaking power Kat orbed into the house and followed the teenagers to the basement, they seem to have no awareness of what they were doing. Inside the basement the turry appeared and strapped the boy into the chair. As he dipped the needle into the pink liquid Kat became visible and the other two orbed in. As the turry stood starring at them in confusion the girls held hands and chanted the vanquishing spell. The turry screamed in agony as he turned into black smoke that vanished in thin air.

"Mission accomplished" Kat told Darryl once they were back in the car.

"Alright let's get you back home, thanks again girls" Darryl replied as they watched the two teenagers walked back down the street and disappearance as they rounded the corner.

On Monday during first period at mortal school Chris was sent to the office for threatening a student he was going to vanquish him (the student was a vampire.) During the school day Melinda and Tamora were both sent to the office for having attitude and refusing to participate in gym. Parker was sent to the office for refusing to do an assignment, she was having a really bad day. Payton was sent to the office for skipping class to have an "extra recess." Preston and Ginny were sent to the office for fighting with each other. Patty was sent to the office for non stop talking and refusing to stop.

When supper time came that day the parents scolded the children for their behavior at school. "Chris you have to be way more careful when there's a magic situation around mortals" Piper stated, then added "Melinda your attitude isn't cute and it's become a problem, it needs to stop." "Aria I heard you hit someone today, you know that's not allowed" Leo scolded. "Tamora you've got to cut the attitude as well, you're not a princess" Paige stated. "Parker when you are given work to do you do it" Coop stated. "Payton we have talked before about skipping class, you cannot spend every minute of your life outside" Andy stated. "Preston you need to be nicer to others, Ginny is your friend" Prue pointed out. "Patty I've told you before your talking is a problem and you need to work on it" Coop stated. "Fine if I'm such a problem, I'll never ever talk again" Patty stated angerly and beamed up to her room.

At bedtime Coop and Phoebe tucked Penny in then went to check on Patty. "Honey are you still mad" Coop asked, Patty didn't reply. "You can talk, you just have to learn to not talk too much" Phoebe gently told her. Still there was no answer, so Phoebe and Coop left the room and checked on their oldest two daughters before heading to bed.

It was midnight and the house was silent. On the second floor in one room Piper and Leo were asleep. In the room across the hall Coop and Phoebe were sleeping, their arms wrapped around each other. In the room next to them Paige and Henry were also fast asleep. On the third floor in one room Passion was snuggled up in bed dreaming about being the boss of the world, in the bed beside her Aria was dreaming about eating all the treats in the universe. Across the room Penny was in bed snuggled up to thousands of stuffed animals and dreaming about playing with a hundred bunnies, in the bed next to her Mackenzie was fast asleep dreaming about barney. In the next room Patty was in bed sleeping, Belle was asleep on her feet, across the room Paris was sleeping dreaming about flying. In the bedroom across from them Preston was asleep dreaming about being in a movie. On the fourth floor in the first bedroom Melinda was the bottom bunk dreaming about being a ballerina, on the top bunk P.J. was dreaming about getting married. Next to them on the bottom bunk Kat was dreaming about squirting pant at her sister, on the top bunk Tamora was dreaming about ruling the school. In the second room on the fourth floor Parker was dreaming about being chased by a demon, across the room in her bed Payton was dreaming about being mother nature. In the last room on the fourth floor Henry Junior was still awake reading though he was supposed to be sleeping. On the fifth floor in the first room Wyatt was sleeping and dreaming about dancing with Kennedy. In the third room Prue and Andy were fast asleep. However in the second room on the fifth floor Chris was getting dressed. He then orbed out of the manor unnoticed. He orbed back into his room hours later when the sun was just beginning to rise.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six June**

Six days after Henry Junior turned twelve it was the last day of school before summer break. At six the adults were getting ready for work except Coop and Leo who were both getting breakfast ready. To celebrate the last day they were making the children pancakes. Passion, Aria, Penny and Mackenzie were the first to join the table. They were followed by Paris and Patty then Preston. Parker and Payton came soon after and were followed by Henry Junior. Melinda, P.J., Tamora and Kat came around moments after followed by Wyatt. By the time the children were half done with their breakfast Chris was still asleep. Piper went up to his room and dragged him out of bed.

Once the high school and elementary school children were dressed and groomed they headed to the bus stop. Prue headed to the studio, Piper headed off to her restaurant, Phoebe drove to her office, Coop started his cupid duties, Paige drove to the social services building where she worked and Henry drove to his office. Andy had to deal with a charge that been causing him trouble by constantly being in need of healing due to stupidity. That left Leo to drive Passion, Aria, Penny, and Mackenzie to pre-school for their last day.

At the high school during first period everyone gathered in the assembly room. On the stage Wyatt and the rest of his music class stood waiting for their audience to settle. As a last day of school treat the grade eleven music class would preform the natural anthem. Chris was happy because it meant missing his last science class.

At the elementary school Mr. Harrison asked his seventh grade students what their summer plans were. "I'm going to continue my dance lessons" Melinda shared. "We are going to just relax" Tamora said about her and Kat. "My sister Parker's birthday is in August, and my cousin Paris has her birthday in July, so I'm going to celebrate with them" P.J. informed.

In Sixth grade Henry Junior had free time since he had finished his final assignment. In fifth grade Parker had to write about how the year had been like for her, and what exciting things would happen this summer. She talked about all the birthdays in the family and other stuff that didn't have to do with her magic life. In grade four Payton was finishing her summary of the novel the class had been reading for the past months. In second grade Preston had to get caught up on his "best friend" writing assignment, he had picked Ginny since she was his only friend. Ginny had the period off since she had finished hers. In first grade Patty had the period off, and in senior kindergarten Paris was reviewing the alphabet.

During second period at the high school Wyatt had his spare. However Chris was stuck in geography class with work to finish. Wyatt was walking around the outside of the school with Kennedy and their friends talking about summer break. The elementary school kids had recess.

When the bell rang to end second period Wyatt and his friends caught up with Chris. Together they walked to the cafeteria and just outside of it there was a huge line up at a table where year books were being sold. They decided to eat and then got in the shorter line to get their year books. For the rest of their lunch period they sat together out in the foot ball field looking through the year books together.

Later on in the day the elementary school had a end of the year party. All the students were in the gym. After getting their year books they found their friends and danced or enjoyed the food and drinks. Melinda was dancing on her own, the twins with Henry, P.J. with Parker and Patty, Payton with her brother and Ginny. Paris running around with the other kids in her class.

Meanwhile it was time for the graduation at the pre-school. Prue and Andy arrived for their daughter Passion's graduation. Piper and Leo went for their daughter Aria's graduation. Phoebe and Coop went there for their daughter Penny's graduation. Paige and Henry went for Mackenzie's graduation. Billie and Austin were there for Jamie's and so was Billie's older sister Christy.

"Welcome mommies and daddies and all family members. Today we have some little girls and some little boys who are ready to attend big kid school in the fall. I am so proud of you children and I hate having to say goodbye. When I call your name come up and get your diploma" The pre-school teacher Mrs. Grace stated.

After thirteen kids went Mrs. Grace finally called out "Jamie Jerkins!" Little Jamie, who was an absolute sweetheart with blonde hair and blue eyes, walked up to his teacher smiling. "Jamie was a big helper this year and was nice to all our friends" Mrs. Grace stated. She shook his hand, gave him a little hug, and handed him his diploma. Jamie smiled and seated himself on his aunt Christy's lap, he was fond her.

After five more children Mrs. Grace called out "Aria Halliwell." Aria stood up and walked over to her teacher. "Aria made lots of pretty pictures this year" Mrs. Grace said. She shook Aria's hand, gave her a little hug and handed her the diploma. Aria waved to her family members and sat on her dad's lap.

"Our next little lady always had a smile on her face, come on up Mackenzie Mitchell!" Mackenzie walked over to her teacher and shook her hand. She got a little hug then received her diploma. She ran over to her mother and sat on her lap, and high fived her father.

"This little lady had awesome ideas to have fun every day, Passion Halliwell!" Passion came up had the hand shake and hug then got her diploma. She walked over to her parents, gave them each a hug, and sat on her dad's lap.

"This little lady always cleaned up her toys and was a good friend, Penny Halliwell!" Penny came up but was too shy to hug her teacher, though did shake her hand. She was given her diploma than ran over to her father and sat on his lap. She was a little on the shy side.

The pre-school graduation ceremony had been bittersweet, it was the last time any Prue and her sister and their husbands would attended a pre-school graduation since these four girls were their youngest children. Right before school ended Prue arrived at the elementary school to get Paris changed into her fancy red dress for her kindergarten graduation. As the bell rang Mrs. Hudson escorted the children out the classroom as the parents and family members arrived. To see Paris graduate the entire Halliwell/Mitchell family were present. Once everyone was settled music started and from the door leading to the fenced in play area the graduating kindergarten class came in walking in a line. Many of the children were all dressed up like Paris was. Mrs. Hudson had them stop when the boy in the front of the line reached the chalk board by the carpet.

"Mothers and fathers, guardians, aunts and uncles, brothers and sisters, friends and everyone else, welcome to the 2020 kindergarten graduation. Children this means when school starts again after the summer you will all be in first grade" Mrs. Hudson stated. She began calling the names and graduating them.

"Paris Halliwell!" Paris walked forward and received a hug from her teacher, then was given her diploma. She looked at all the people cheering for her and decided to sit with her big sister. She was a little heavy to sit on Payton's lap but big sister didn't complain, she found it sweet.

At six that night Wyatt was given permission to attend the high school graduation of his friends Darryl Junior and Claire. Since Darryl Junior was graduating his parents Darryl and Sheila Morris were there along with their oldest son Mikey (age 21 and living on his own.) Wyatt sat with his family friends in the assembly room and watched his friends graduate.

The next day the report cards were delivered to the manor.

 **Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, eleventh grade student, Westcott High school, second semester**

Music (Mr. Hector's class)- 95%

Comment- Wyatt did very well this semester with music. He learned the guitar and seems to have a real ear for music. If he would like to continue this path I recommended he does.

Spare (No teacher)- no mark

Comment- A Spare is considered a class however students are not given work and are no graded. Spares are a period where students may catch up with their other subjects or quietly entertain themselves if all caught up.

Psychology (Mrs. West's class)- 90%

Comment- Wyatt was able to fully comprehend all aspects of Psychology this semester.

Gym (Mr. Green's class)- 80%

Comment- Wyatt was a good team player however was too nice. If the opposite team was doing to badly he would allow them to gain some points by dropping the ball or not catching it on perpouse.

Sent to the office/detention: 0 times

Lates: 0 times

Unexplained Absences: NA

Classes skipped: 0

 **Christopher Perry Halliwell, tenth grade student, Westcott high school, second semester**

Science (Mr. Cooper's class)- 60%

Comment- As we've discussed Chris has had some difficulties in science this semester and has had some issues with staying on task. He completed enough work with enough effort and passed all his tests, allowing him to pass the the course.

Geography (Mr. Temple's class)- 75%

Comment- Over the last month of school Chris has improved. He put more effort into his work giving him a much better mark. He also asked for help when he needed it instead of attempting to waste the period away by being off task. However still there were times he was off task, and a few skipped classes.

Gym (Mr. Green)- 95%

Comment- Chris really enjoyed gym this semester and benefited from it. It appeared it helped him releave stress and get a clear mind from all his current troubles. He was always in a good attitude during our period and never hesitated to join in on exercises or games.

Civics (Mr. Edwards class)- 50%

Comment- Chris didn't bother to put in his best effort as he often refused to do his assignments. He at times didn't even show up to class but was at school. Not giving himself a chance will only do him harm, I encourage him to get the "I can't" out of his head.

Sent to the office/detention: 20 times

Lates: 6 times

Unexplained Absences (Times he wasn't at school and no parental unit called to excuse him): once

Classes skipped: 15

 **Melinda Phoebe Halliwell, Seventh grade student, Mr. Harrison's class, Westcott Elementary, June 2020**

English- A

Math- B

Science- B

Art/Music- A

Social studies- B

Comment- Melinda had another great year. She made her love for dance clear and showed her intelligence in her other subjects. She is now able to do fractions. She is a very intelligent and creative girl.

Sent to the office/detention: once

Lates: 0 times

Unexplained Absences: 0

Classes skipped: 0

 **Tamora Piper Mitchell, Seventh grade student, Mr. Harrison's class, Westcott Elementary, June 2020**

English- B

Math- C

Science- C

Art/Music- C

Social studies- B

Comment- Tamora had a good year for the most part, at times she was unable to focus. She had a few bad days nearing the end of the school year where she would refuse to do her work.

Sent to the office/detention: eight times

Lates: 0 times

Unexplained Absences: 0

Classes skipped: 4

 **Katalina Billie Mitchell, Seventh grade student, Mr. Harrison's class, Westcott Elementary, June 2020**

English- A

Math- B

Science- D

Art/Music- A

Social studies- B

Comment- Kat did struggle with Science at the end of the school year. However did exceptionally well with her other subjects. The only times Kat got in trouble was when she was under the influence of her sister. It seems as though Tamora pushes Kat to do things, I have told Kat she doesn't need to do everything her sister says.

Sent to the office/detention: four times

Lates: 0 times

Unexplained Absences: 0

Classes skipped: 2

 **Prue Johnna Halliwell, Seventh grade student, Mr. Harrison's class, Westcott Elementary, June 2020**

English- A

Math- A

Science- A

Art/Music- A

Social studies- A

Comment- P.J. has done fantastic this school year. She is very intelligent and was always happy to help her classmates with assignments. She was usually the first to finish work and always handed in completed homework on time.

Sent to the office/detention: 0 times

Lates: 0 times

Unexplained Absences: 0

Classes skipped: 0

 **Henry Mitchell Junior, Sixth grade student, Mr. Quinton's class, Westcott Elementary, June 2020**

English- A

Art/Music- A

Science- B

Math- B

Social studies- A

Comment- Henry made some big improvements this year by opening up and expressing his thoughts and opinions. He was the top student in English, Art/ Music, and social studies. He struggled at times with Science and Math and waited for me to notice he needed help. For next school year He's encouraged to ask for help when needed.

Sent to the office/detention: o times

Lates: 0 times

Unexplained Absences: 0

Classes skipped: 0

 **Parker Elise Halliwell, Fifth grade student, Mrs. Cascades's class, Westcott Elementary, June 2020**

English- A

History- B

Art/Music- C

Math- C

Gym- C

Comment- Parker has a great mind and is capable of so much more than she believes. She often gives up on assignments thinking she's not good enough.

Sent to the office/detention: Five times

Lates: 0 times

Unexplained Absences: 0

Classes skipped: 6

 **Payton Angel Halliwell, Fourth grade student, Mrs. Jones class, Westcott Elementary, June 2020**

English- B

Art/Music- B

History- C

Gym- A

Math- C

Comment- Payton loves nature which will come in handy when she studies science in grade six. With more complex subjects like Math and Science Payton struggles, but she has made a big improvement in History. She had A D average in History only a month ago but it has gone up to a C.

Sent to the office/detention: three times

Lates: 0 times

Unexplained Absences: 0

Classes skipped: 2

 **Preston Morris Halliwell, Second grade student, Mr. Andrew's class, Westcott Elementary, June 2020**

English- B

Gym- B

Math- C

Science- D

Art/Music- C

Comment- Preston has had some issues this year with staying on task, attempting each assignment, and following instructions. I feel he could have done much better if he had given himself a chance by attempting each assignment and asking for help when needed.

Sent to the office/detention: thirty times

Lates: 0 times

Unexplained Absences: 0

Classes skipped: 8

 **Patty Victoria Halliwell, First grade student, Mrs. Cannon's class, Westcott Elementary, June 2020**

English- A

Gym- A

Science- A

Math- A

Art/Music- A

Comment- Patty had a great year. Her talking was an issue at times however she was able to stop herself when asked.

Sent to the office/detention: 0 times

Lates: 0 times

Unexplained Absences: 0

Classes skipped: 0

 **Paris Destiny Halliwell, Senior kindergarten student, Mrs. Hudson's class, Westcott Elementary, June 2020**

Art- B

English- B

Math- B

Computer time- B

Comment- Paris has all the skills she needs to survive first grade next school year. She also has basic computer skills including: knowing how to use the mouse and keyboard, how to open documents and folders, and how to use the internet.

Sent to the office/detention: 0 times

Lates: 0 times

Unexplained Absences: 0

Classes skipped: 0

"Alright we have read your report cards. Wyatt well done, Chris you have some explaining to do with all these detentions, Lates, skipped classes, and you better have a good reason for skipping an entire day of school, You're grounded, two weeks," Piper stated.

"Melinda well done, you had only one detention but we've already dealt with that" Leo stated.

"Tamora you're grades slipped big time and you have not been behaving, also what is with all these skipped classes, grounded two weeks, Kat your grades are mostly good but you have got to stop letting Tamora boss you into doing things you know is wrong, grounded one week" Paige stated.

"Henry your mother and I are very proud of you" Henry stated.

"P.J. very proud of you sweetheart you deserved those straight A's, Parker you are smart start believing that. We are proud of you as well though your grades could have been better with a little more self confidence, also for the skipped classes and detentions you're grounded for a week" Phoebe stated.

"Patty very proud of you honey getting straight A's is a huge deal" Coop stated.

"Payton you have done well, good job, however for the two skipped classes you're grounded for two days. Preston I don't know what to do with you, you're behavior is totally unacceptable, you are grounded for an entire month" Prue stated sternly.

"Paris we are very proud of you honey, I hope you continue to do this great next year" Andy stated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

 **Double birthday party plus a crazy week in the life**

Paris's sixth birthday was on July fifth, Ginny's eighth birthday was on July tenth. Since Austin's family couldn't make it Billie and Austin arranged to have a double birthday party for their daughter and Paris. The party was taking place in the manor at two in the afternoon on July seventh. Once they arrived there with Ginny and Jamie the adults had all the minors gather in the living room for a final reminder.

"Ok I know it has been a while since we've had mortals here who don't know about magic. So I am reminding you that while they are here no one is allowed to use magic or talk about demons and all the other bad guys" Piper stated.

Shortly before two Billie's older sister Christy arrived, she went around hugging the Halliwell ladies and the children, she hadn't seen most of them in a while. Not long after, the children from both birthday girls classes (last school year) started to arrive with their parents. There were fourteen from Ginny and Preston's class, and nine from Paris's class. The second grade teacher Mr. Andrew's and the senior kindergarten class Mrs. Hudson also came, the birthday kids had invited them themselves.

Paris and Preston took the two teachers for a tour around the house. In the past Mr. Andrew's had been the second grade teacher of: Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, Tamora, Kat, P.J., Henry Junior, Parker, Payton, Preston and Ginny. The school that had ended the previous month he had taught Preston and Ginny, and when the next school year would start he would have Patty in his class. In a few years he would have the youngest six (Paris, Passion, Aria, Penny, Kenzie, Jamie.) Mrs. Hudson had been the senior kindergarten of all the children except Chris who had skipped the second year of kindergarten, and the youngest five who would only be starting junior kindergarten when the school year started in two months. During the last school she had taught Paris.

The first room on the third floor belonged to Paris and Patty. The room was completely pink and the floor was a Grey carpet. By the door was Patty's bed, it was in between two night stands. Paris's bed was across the room between two night stands and near the window. There was also two dressers, one closest, a bookshelf, trunks for their toys, and in the middle of the room was the play table with the tea party set and chairs. On the walls there were pictures of the girls from each year of their lives. On Patty's dresser she had a picture of her with her parents, a picture of her with her siblings, and a picture of her with her parents and siblings. Paris had three pictures on her dresser but they were of her and her parents and siblings. (Patty and Paris were cousins.)

The second room on the third floor was Preston's room. The room was unpainted since Preston had a habit of chipping off paint. The room contained his bed, dresser, closest, toys, and secret stash of candy. In the middle of his room he had a race car track he had made himself with magic. There weren't any pictures since he refused to have some.

The third room on the third floor belonged to Passion Aria Penny and Mackenzie. On one side of the room there was two toddler beds, one for Passion and one for Aria. On the other side of the room was another two toddler beds, one for Penny and one for Mackenzie. The entire room was covered in stuff animals and toys and books. They had two dressers, one per two kids. They had two closets, again one per two kids. They also had a music box to help them fall asleep at night. The room was usually this messy, all the children's bedrooms were, but the adults cleaned them almost every day.

The first room on the fourth floor belonged to Melinda, P.J., and the twins. One Bunk bed was used by Melinda and P.J., Melinda was usually on the top and her cousin on the bottom but sometimes they switched. The bunk bed beside them was used by the twins, Tamora always slept on the top, she didn't trade with her sister, so Kat always slept on the bottom. The room also contained bookshelves, dressers, trunks, two closets, jewelry boxes, a radio, Kat's karaoke machine, and P.J.'s art stuff.

The second room on the fourth floor belonged to Parker and Payton. On the right side of the room was Payton's side. She had her bed, night stand, dresser, jewelry stuff, a plastic decoration plant, her trunk etc. The other side of the room was Parker's side where she had her furniture and stuff. The room was painted green, Payton had wanted an earthy colour, and Parker hadn't cared as long as it wasn't a girly colour.

The third room on the fourth floor was Henry Junior's room. Walls were blue, floor was a dark Grey carpet. He had a bed, dresser, night stand, and storage units. His room was filled book shelves and book stands, he must have had over a hundred books. He also had a desk and chair were he did his homework in peace.

During the party, fights and arguments broke out and children were put on time out. Chris had actually been sent to his room for complaining about the noise. Tamora was sent to her room three times. (The children older than ten were no longer put on time out, instead were sent to their room or were grounded.) Kat got sent once for laughing at Preston we he fell and got hurt. Parker had four time outs, Payton had three. Preston was put on fourteen time outs for hitting, biting, yelling, and being rude. Patty got a time out for hitting her little sister, Penny was put on time out for hitting back. Passion, Aria, and Mackenzie had a good five time outs for stealing and hitting.

At supper time the children sat at the table and the adults sat around the living room. They were having pizza that Piper had ordered as she was too tired to cook. The children didn't care, they got into the pizza like there was no tomorrow.

Monday, July thirteenth, was the beginning of a crazy week. Though to be honest, every week was pretty crazy for the Halliwell/Mitchell family. Not only were they charmed ones, white-lighters, cupids, they were also a family of sixteen kids between the ages of four-seventeen, and each had their own personality.

It started at six in the morning. Prue was having a cup of coffee at the table, and Andy was already dealing with his charge in Germany. Piper and Leo were cooking french toast for the children. Phoebe was in her room getting ready for work, Coop was in the kitchen setting the table. Paige and Henry were both getting ready for work. Passion, Aria, Penny and Mackenzie orbed or beamed down to the kitchen from their bedroom and seated themselves at the table. Aria started demanding for her food, and Mackenzie was telling her aunt and uncle to hurry up with the cooking as she was getting impatient. Piper and Leo finished and Leo served the four year olds while Piper started another batch of french toast. Half an hour later Patty, Paris, and Preston along with Parker and P.J. orbed/beamed into the kitchen and were served.

By then the four year olds were done eating and it was time to get dressed. First Leo took care of washing their sticky hands and mouths. It had been decided the four year olds were now able to get dressed on their own. So they were sent up to their room. Not only were they allowed to dress themselves for the first time, they were also allowed to choose what they wanted to wear for the first time.

Passion decided to wear her sleeveless pink dress and manged to put it on correctly. However she also wanted to wear her matching bow hair clip and put it on to low in her hair and too loose, it kept falling out. She orbed down to her father who had just returned home and asked for his help, Andy smiled at his daughter's efforts and tied the clip into her hair properly. Aria put on her pink t-shirt with a kitten on the front, however put the shirt on backwards. She did properly put on a pair of bright yellow pants. She also attempted to put in a yellow hair clip, but like her cousin had the same issues. She orbed down to her parents were they had to hold back their laughter at the pink shirt and yellow pants. Piper helped her put her shirt on the right way and tied the clip into her hair. The outfit didn't match however the adults had agreed to let them wear what they wanted, after all it was summer anyways. Penny put on an orange t-shirt and yellow overalls, she wasn't able to tie the overalls so her father helped her. Mackenzie manged to correctly put on both a beige t-shirt and jeans, though needed help buttoning the jeans.

It was now seven and Payton, Melinda, Kat, Henry junior, and Wyatt came into the kitchen and started eating their breakfast. Paris, Patty, Preston, Parker, and P.J., orbed/beamed up to their rooms to get dressed. Meanwhile Prue, Phoebe, Paige, and Henry left for work. Paris dressed herself in a pink and white checkered t-shirt with a blue sweater on top and a pair of jeans, and for the first time was able to put in her purple hair clip on her own. Patty put on a white sleeveless dress. Preston put on his favourite blue shirt and beige shorts. Parker put on a white dress, and P.J. put on a pink blouse over a pink tank-top and completed the outfit with black yoga pants.

Once Payton, Melinda, Kat, Henry junior, and Wyatt were done eating they went to their rooms and dressed. Meanwhile Tamora and Chris joined the table for breakfast, after serving them Piper headed off to work. This left Andy, Leo, and Coop home alone with the sixteen minors.

Wyatt and Chris were showered, People were dressed, hair was brushed, teeth were brushed, and shoes were on feet. This meant the family was ready to leave the house. They were going to the mall for hair cuts and to buy clothing for the next school year. School shopping would only be done in August, cloth shopping was done in July since the adults wouldn't be able to afford new clothes and supplies at the same time.

The salon in the mall was able to serve six people at a time. Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, Tamora, Kat, and P.J. went first. The three fathers were trying to keep the other children calm and quiet. Both Wyatt and Chris decided just to get a trim, they wanted the same style. Melinda cut hers to just above her shoulders and asked the hair stylist to curl it. Both of the twins wanted the same hair style. P.J. decided to cut her hair up to just under her chin, she wanted a new look for eighth grade. Once they were done they sat quietly in the waiting area chairs as the next six had their turns. Henry Junior just wanted a trim, his hair was now just below his ears. Parker just wanted a trim as well. Payton, Preston, Patty, and Paris had the same thing, a trim. Passion and Aria refused to do anything to their hair, but both Penny and Mackenzie cut it up to just under their chins.

By the time all the hair cuts were done it was already eleven in the morning. Andy, Leo, and Coop divided the children into three groups. Andy took the boys to look at clothing, Leo took the girls ages 10-13 to look for clothes in the preteen and teen section, and Coop took the little girls to look at clothes in the "little miss" section. The four boys were pretty much the same, plain t-shirts, jeans.

Melinda picked out five long sleeve shirts that were all stripped. One was purple and black, one was blue and black, one was red and white, one was blue and white, and the last was green and white. She also picked out some t-shirts, some were white, some pink, some green and so on. She mostly wore jeans so she picked out a good ten pairs. Tamora picked out some lace up shirts, she wanted to move on from dresses. She also choose some jean mini skirts. Leo objected at first but gave in with the thirteen year old agreed to wear leggings underneath. Kat decided to move on from dresses as well and picked out some button up shirts, along with skinny jeans and few regular length skirts. P.J. picked out a few tank-tops of different colours with some cute little cardigans to go with them, along with regular length skirts, and a few jeans. Parker bought a bunch of long sleeve shirts and t-shirts, some were just colours, others had designs like a kitten. Payton also choose many long sleeve shirts, purple seemed to be a theme as well, she had picked out some regular jeans and some leggings.

Patty went crazy picking out the cutest little dresses. Coop stopped her at six and told her she needed some shirts and pants as well. She picked out some shirts with cute kittens or puppies or flowers on them. She choose a bunch of jean skirts and regular jeans. Paris picked out t-shirts that had a checkered or stripped pattern, she also added a bunch of hoodies to her cart as well as jeans and skirts, and a few shorts. This was the first time the youngest four were going to pick out their clothing. Passion picked out several dresses, all of which were pink or purple. When told to pick other stuff she choose only girly shirts that had kittens and puppies and flowers and rainbows etc. Aria dumped a pile of pink shirts with kittens and puppies on them into the cart along with with several jeans she didn't even look at. Penny only wanted overalls and overall dresses, Coop manged to convince her to pick out some warm jeans and long sleeve shirts as well for the colder weather. Mackenzie picked out some cute shirts and wool sweaters, and the only pants she agreed to get was leggings.

Meanwhile Prue was in the back room at her studio taking pictures of a family, mother and father with their six year old daughter and three year old son. Seeing how the two children bickered reminded her of her two oldest Payton and Preston. In the waiting room Christy was at the front desk making an appointment over the phone for a pair of twins whose birthday was coming up and their mother wanted pictures taken. Piper was in the kitchen at her restaurant (The Halliwells) cooking away the time. Phoebe was in her office deep into focus writing her daily advice column for the local newspaper. Paige was meeting with a child who had recently been adopted, she was making sure the child was adjusting well and was happy with her new family. Henry was on the streets chasing a parolee who was caught robbing another convince store.

After the shopping trip the three fathers brought the children home and fed them lunch, it was one in the afternoon. Afterwards they minors went about their days as the father's got some laundry done and cleaned up the attic that was still covered in demon guts from the demon situation that took place a few days before.

Wyatt and Chris left to hang out with their friends at Darryl Junior's house. Melinda was baking some muffins for desert after supper later. Tamora was spread out across her bed on her stomach watching Netflix on her cell phone through her head phones. Kat was across the room sinning her new favourite song as she danced around. P.J. was out of the manor helping people find love, it was her job as an official cupid. Henry Junior was starting the Narnia series as he laid across his bed. Parker, Payton, and Preston were spying on their classmates, family members, teachers, and neighbors using Preston's power of projection. Patty and Paris were playing house with the four year olds.

Around two the children who were still at the manor went outside to play in the backyard. Aria didn't want to join them so she played alone in her room. She was cutting the hair of her doll she had gotten from a fairy as a birthday present, the doll's hair grew back after each hair cut. Belle came into the room and sat down on the floor next to the child. "Ok Belle you can be next" Aria told her dog. Aria tossed the doll to the side and started cutting off Belle's fur.

Leo was in the living room flipping through channels on the TV. When Belle came in and joined him on the couch he almost dropped the remote. "Belle what happened to you?" Belle had bald spots all over back and fur sticking out at odd ends. Remembering Aria was the only child in the house Leo went up to her room and confronted her. "Aria Halliwell, did you cut off Belle's fur?" "Yes daddy, but don't worry It'll grow back like Katie" Aria said lifting up her doll she was playing with again. "Honey that only works on Katie, she's from the magic realm and has unicorn hair which is why it grows back right after hair cuts. Belle is a dog from the mortal realm" Leo explained. "Uh oh, please don't tell mommy, I didn't know" Aria pleaded. "Ok since you didn't know we'll keep it between us" Leo agreed. "Can you fix her daddy?" "No but you can, a little spell and she'll be as good as knew." "I haven't started my magic training yet daddy, I'm not allowed to cast spells" Aria pointed out. "Well today you are" Leo replied. Leo taught Aria the spell and the child casted it on Belle, seconds later you couldn't tell Belle's fur had been cut.

At three Paige come home from work. She greeted her children, nieces, and nephews, then left again with Andy. Andy and his sister in law still had some work to do for their white-lighter case. A mortal named Abigail was seven months pregnant with a spy of hell. It was time for two white-lighters to find the father of hell and vanquish him. The following month they would need to find the unborn child a home with powerful/good magic. According to the book of shadows the father of hell often stayed around the mother's house as a dog or cat to keep an eye on the mother carrying the spy of hell. So Paige and Andy orbed to the forest behind Abigail's apartment building. They walked into the building and took the elevator to the second floor. Outside Abigail's apartment there was a cat lying on the ground. Andy orbed the cat into his arms then knocked on Abigail's door.

"Can I help you" Abigail asked after answering the door.

"I found this little cat outside your door, does he belong to you" Andy asked.

"No, I've let him in a few times for water and food. He wonders the hallway about everyday."

"Well in that case I'm sorry to have bothered you, have a nice day."

Abigail nodded and closed her apartment door. Still holding the cat Andy orbed the attic of the manor with Paige. There Paige orbed some crystal's onto the floor in a circle, this created a cage. Andy tosses the cat into the cage and seconds later the cat transformed into it's true form, a father of hell. "Let me out" the father of hell demanded nastily. "Sorry can't do that, we've got a child to save" Paige replied. "That child is meant to serve hell!" "Plans change" Andy stated. Paige called in P.J., who had just gotten home, along with Parker and Patty.

(Wyatt Chris and Melinda were second generation charmed ones, their little sister Aria would join them once she started her magic training and education. Tamora and Kat would become charmed ones with Mackenzie once she started her magic training and education. P.J. Parker and Patty were charmed ones as will be Penny once she starts her magic training and education. Payton and Preston would become charmed ones with Paris and Passion once they started their magic training and education.)

P.J. Parker and Patty took hands and chanted a power of three spell only a set of charmed ones could cast. The Father of hell was yelling in agony and anger as he tried to free himself from the cage. In the end he lost and exploded, his guts splashed onto the walls and furniture. The children were dismissed and the two white-lighters cleaned up the mess. Paige and Andy were one step further of saving Abigail's child.

At five everyone was home and gathered around the table. For supper they were having steak and rice, but the children were more excited about having Melinda's muffins for desert. Like every night at the manor the children talked about what was going on in their lives. "I've been thinking, since it's summer vacation I want to work full time" Wyatt stated. "I can arrange that, I'm proud of mature you have become these past few years" Piper replied then asked Chris, "Do you want to work full time as well?" "No I want to have fun this summer" Chris replied. "Can I have a boyfriend, there's this cute guy two streets from us who I want to ask out" Melinda asked. "I think you're mature and responsible enough to handle a relationship" Leo replied and looked over to Piper who nodded in agreement. "Can I take singing lessons this summer" Kat asked. "Sure honey, you have so much talent already" Paige stated. "Tamora, is there anything you'd like to sign up for this summer" Henry asked. "No I don't have time to waste, school starts in September" Tamora replied. "How did work go today P.J." Coop asked his daughter. "Very well, I helped four teenagers admit their feelings to each other, and manged to help a divorcing couple fall back in love" P.J. shared. "You helped or you made them" Phoebe asked. "Helped, I simply had them remember what they loved about each other" P.J. explained. "What's going on in your life Henry" Henry asked his son. "Not much, I just started reading the Narnia series today" Henry junior replied. "What series are you thinking about next" Henry asked. "I'm thinking the vampire dairies but I'm not one for love stories" Henry Junior answered.

After supper and desert the parents had game night with their children. In their room Prue and Andy played go fish with their kids: Payton, Preston, Paris, and Passion. In their room Piper and Leo played are you smarter than a fifth grader with Wyatt, Chris, Melinda and Aria, though all Aria did was read the questions, since she wasn't even in kindergarten yet. (Magical children were more advanced in knowledge and communication then mortal children, so magical kids learned to read by age three and by age two could communicate like a pre-teen.) In their room Phoebe and coop played monopoly with P.J. Parker Patty and Penny. In their room Paige and Henry played candy land with Tamora, Kat, Henry Junior and Mackenzie.

Once game night was over it was time for some showers. In one bathroom Melinda took a shower. In the second bathroom Tamora took a shower. In the third bathroom Kat took a shower. Meanwhile the rest of children were quieting down for the night by reading stories and playing with quiet toys.

At seven it was time for the children between ages four- nine to go to bed. In their room Passion, Aria, Penny, and Mackenzie climbed into the toddler beds they were starting to outgrow. Their parents tucked them in and turned off the light. Before leaving the room Paige turned on the music box to help them sleep. Paris and Patty climbed into their beds and were tucked in by their parents. Prue and Andy took turns hugging and kissing Paris while Phoebe and Coop hugged and kissed Patty at the same time. Preston climbed into his bed and didn't want to be tucked in and refused kisses though did accept hugs from his parents.

At eight it was time for the kids between the ages of nine- thirteen to go to bed. Payton and Parker tucked themselves in and revived hugs from their parents. Henry Junior allowed his mom to tuck him in because it made her happy. He gave his father a hug and kissed his mother on the cheek. Melinda, P.J., and the twins bid their parents a good night. Then finally at nine Wyatt and Chris said good night to the adults and climbed into bed. After the final two went to bed, Prue Piper and Phoebe hit the showers.

In the middle of the night Aria woke up her father. "What is it sweetie" Leo whispered. "I had a bad dream so I went to see Chris, but he's not in the house" Aria explained. Leo woke Piper and informed her their fifteen and a half year old son wasn't home. Instead of finding him, the parents sat in his bedroom awaiting his return. Finally, at four in the morning, Chris orbed into his room and looked horrified to see his parents.

"Where were you young man" Piper asked sternly.

"I couldn't sleep, I was just orbing around town" Chris replied.

"You're not allowed to leave the manor without permission at night" Leo stated.

"I can take care of myself now, I'm not a baby" Chris stated.

"Rules are rules" Leo replied.

"Am I grounded?"

"Did you commit any crimes on your little night wonder"

"Of course not"

"Then no, but from now on you spend the night at home" Piper stated.

The next morning after breakfast P.J. jumped into the shower in the bathroom on the second floor. In the third floor bathroom Paige took a refreshing shower. In the fourth floor bathroom Henry showered. The fifth floor's bathroom had been turned into a laundry room.

(Only the teenagers and adults needed to shower every other day. The rest of the kids could get away with a few days before needing one. The four year olds currently only had two baths a week. When more of children would need baths every other day, the laundry room would be turned back into a bathroom. Though as more children turned into pre-teens/teens more children would be close to leaving home. Since there were six adults, four almost five teenagers, two tweens, and seven children under nine living in the manor, there was currently a strict well planned out bath schedule for each day, three could shower in the morning, three in the evening, then adults could shower when the children were sleeping. Also mornings were not a good time to bathe children since there wasn't much time in the mornings, and the little ones took long to shower.)

When Piper headed to work at eight she took Wyatt with her. This was the first time Wyatt would be working a full day. He started at the same time as his mom and would finished at the same time. He was looking forward to it. He would be making more money that he could use to take Kennedy out on dates. Once they arrived Wyatt started his shift by taking the order of an adult couple.

Meanwhile Melinda walked over to the house of the boy she had a crush on. "Hi Drake, I'm Melinda, we go to school together" Melinda introduced herself when her crush answered the door. "Oh right, you're cousins with that bad ass girl" Drake replied. "Yeah, Tamora. Anyways I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight" Melinda asked, she was nervous but didn't show it. "Yeah Alright, I'll pick you up at seven" Drake agreed.

At the manor Paige was in an argument with Tamora that started off with her asking Tamora to help her sister and P.J. clean up their room. "I don't want to, I'm not a slave" Tamora whined. "I know but you share the room with your sister and cousins, so you need to help keep it clean" Paige replied. "Isn't it the adult's job to clean?" "The rest of the house yes, but you kids are responsible for your rooms." "It's so not fair, you guys do everything for the little kids!" "Mackenzie cleans up her room along with Passion Aria and Penny" Paige pointed out. "Well I'm not, it only takes one person and Kat's already on it with P.J." "Let me make this clear. Go help clean your room or you'll be grounded from your phone for a week" Paige threatened. Tamora groaned and went to her room the mortal way just she could stomp up the stairs dramatically.

"Our daughter is a teenager" Henry stated walking in.

"Kat's no better, I just hope Mackenzie doesn't learn it. Her impatience is enough to handle" Paige replied.

In her room Tamora gathered all the children except the goody kids (Wyatt, Melinda, Henry Junior, and P.J.) "Let's make a mess all over the manor" Tamora stated. "Why" Chris asked, he had almost chosen not to join the meeting. "To punish our parents for making us clean." "I'm in" Parker said, then the other children joined in as well. So they went to work, thinking they wouldn't get in trouble since only the easy fathers (Leo and Coop) were home, Paige had just left for a work emergency. Tamora, Kat and Chris orbed all the clothing and towels and blankets all over the manor. Payton, Preston, and Patty orbed and beamed the dishes all over the kitchen. Paris and the others spread their toys all over the manor.

"What has gotten into your brains" Leo asked seeing the mess.

"You're mothers are going to kill you" Coop added.

"Shit, we better clean all this up" Tamora stated realizing how much more trouble she'd be in.

Leo took over the kitchen, the fathers were helping knowing the wives would get mad tat them for not realizing what the children were up to. He placed all the plates and bowls where they belonged and moved onto cups. The utensils went back where they were kept. He orbed in all the missing kitchen chairs and placed them at the table. Then went around putting all the food back into the fridge or cabinets. Coop took care of the living room by beaming all the furniture back in place. Finally the old play pen that hadn't been used in two years went into the basement with the rest of the storage. All the movies were put back, as well as the remote. Chris went around collecting all the clothes and putting them back into the dressers of the people they belonged to. Melinda helped out by putting away all the towels and making all the beds. Each child took care of putting all their belongings back in their places. It took the entire day but it was done before even Prue got home at four.

At 5:30 the family was gathered at the kitchen table enjoying macaroni and cheese as they talked about their day. "My first full day went great" Wyatt stated. "About that, I changed my mind, I'd like to work full time for the summer" Chris stated, he had promised Dakota a big date he couldn't afford working part time. "Alright Chris, you can start full time tomorrow" Piper agreed. "I have a date for seven tonight, with Drake" Melinda informed. "Congratulations sweetheart, your first date is a big step in growing up" Leo stated. "Kat, I singed you up for singing lessons, you start tomorrow afternoon" Paige informed. "Thanks mom" Kat replied. "Can Ginny come over tomorrow" Preston asked. "Fine with me, I'll call after supper to see if she's able to come" Prue responded. "Patty, Penny, I was thinking we could spend the day together tomorrow" Coop suggested. "You mean you'll show us your cupid job" Patty asked, Coop nodded and the girls cheered. "The boy down the street, Kyson, invited me over for supper tomorrow night, may I go" Parker asked. "Sure honey, but do your homework on the family first, to make sure you're not their supper" Phoebe said, Parker nodded.

After supper it was sibling time. Every Tuesday after supper the sibling groups were required to spend time together to build up bonds and help them get to know each other. It was an attempt to help them learn to get along. Wyatt Chris and Aria had a dance party with Melinda, even Chris was having a good time. Tamora was bored as her brother told her and their sisters a story, however Kat and Kenzie were enjoying it. P.J. and her sisters were making art in the kitchen, she was helping Penny and Patty but Parker wanted to do the project on her own. Payton Preston Paris and Passion started a card game but broke into a fight over Preston yelling at Passion for cheating when Passion simply hadn't known how to play the game properly.

At six most of the children started winding down as showers were done. Parker took her shower in the bathroom on the second floor. Henry Junior had the bathroom on the second floor. Payton had the last bathroom for her shower. Then between seven-nine the minors went to bed. That's when Andy, Leo, and Coop got to shower before heading to bed as well.

Then Leo finished his shower he decided to check on the children. He had a feeling someone wasn't in bed. He learned he was right when he entered Chris's room. The bed was made and Chris wasn't in it. He wasn't anywhere in the manor either. So Leo woke his wife and told her their son had left once again. "Don't chase him, don't wait up, we'll wait a few days" Piper muttered. "Why, he's broken the number one house rule" Leo stated. "I Know but I just have a feeling" Piper stated. Leo didn't agree with her but to avoid a fight this late, he listened and curled up next to her on their bed to sleep.

Wendesday morning started with Wyatt Chris and Melinda hitting the showers, while the adults made breakfast and set the table. Paige and Henry had they day off, so they would be at the manor with Leo, and sometimes Andy, to look after the children.

Coop was taking his youngest two daughters out for the day to show them the cupid job, they would one day have to make a decision on weather or not they wanted to become official cupids. P.J. had been an official cupid since age ten, Parker choose not to be one the previous year after her cupid training in Loveland. Basically at age ten, born cupids were required to attend an academy in Loveland for their cupid training despite weather or not they were interested in becoming working cupids. The program lasted a month. At the graduation ceremony they each made their decision on weather or not they wanted this life. If they did not they lost the powers they had gained during training but kept the powers they had already possessed before.

Right after breakfast Coop took Patty and Penny out. P.J. was also leaving the manor to complete her cupid duties for the day but was working alone, she preferred it that way in case she made mistakes. Then at eight Piper left the manor with her sons to go to work.

Melinda was lying on her bed thinking about the date she had the previous day with Drake. He had picked her up on time and they walked to the park. There they had a pick nick under the stars and he asked her a million questions about herself. Then when he had walked her home he kissed her cheek while holding onto her hand. As she recalled the kiss over and over in her mind and her cell phone rang. Her heart became heavy and her excitement was written all over her face, Drake was calling.

"Hey" Melinda answered.

"Hey, great night huh?"

"Yeah."

"How do you feel about abandoned houses?"

"Their cool"

"Awesome cause I know this really cool one. I thuoght we and your cousins Kat and Tamora could check it out tonight"

"I'll come, I'll ask Tam and Kat too" Melinda agreed and they hung up.

Coop and his girls were near the bowling ally when they stopped walking. "Ok do you see those two girls over there" Coop asked pointing to a fighting pair of sisters whose parents were trying to split up. "Love isn't always about romance, love can be between family members or even friends" Coop stated. "Oh, are you going to help them stop fighting" Penny asked. Coop nodded and stopped time. He walked over to the older sister and whispered "you understand your sister made a mistake when she lost your doll, you should forgive her." He then spoke to the younger girl "you understand your sister is upset and you should apologize instead of defending yourself." He then unfroze time and told his daughters to watch the girls.

"I'm sorry Marry-Anne, I shouldn't have taken your doll out of the house without asking. I'm sorry I lost her" The little sister apologized.

"I'm sorry too, for yelling. I forgive you, it was an accident" Marry-Anne replied, the sisters hugged.

At three that afternoon Billie arrived at the manor with little Ginny and Jamie. As Billie talked with the adults and Jamie played with Passion Aria Penny and Kenzie, Ginny and Preston were up in Patty and Paris's room. Preston had set up a little date on the tea party set table for him and Ginny. He had even asked Paris for permission to use the table and tea set.

"Would you like some milk and cookies" Preston asked picking up the tea pot.

"That would be nice" Ginny replied.

Preston poured the milk out of the teapot into a small tea cup, then placed a chocolate chip cookie onto her plate. "How has your day been going" Preston asked as he poured himself a glass of milk. "Very well. I went to the park with my dad and brother, then went to my ballet lesson." "Sounds like you had a fulfilling day." "What did you do today?" "I played with my dinosaurs and trucks, and then I watched TV" Preston replied as Ginny bit into her cookie. "It was really nice to invite me over for cookies and milk" Ginny said. "Well I know how much you love chocolate chip cookies" Preston replied. "Yes they are my favourite, and the milk is nice too." "Only the best for my best friend" Preston said.

Ginny was having so much fun with Preston that she and her mother and brother stayed for supper. "Drake and I are going out tonight" Melinda informed. "We're going as well" Tamora added pointing to Kat. "Well you know the rules, stay our of trouble and be home by eight" Henry said, the girls nodded. "How was your date" Prue asked Preston and Ginny. "It was wonderful, Preston was so sweet" Ginny replied, Prue and Billie exchanged a smile. "How was your first lesson Kat" Henry asked. "It went well, my teacher said she had never had a beginner who was as good as me" Kat replied. "That's wonderful sweetheart, I'm very proud" Paige stated. "Patty, I set up a play-date for you and Angelina, I know it has been awhile since you've seen her" Phoebe stated, Angelina had been a school friend of Patty's in junior kindergarten, she didn't go to school with Patty since that year due switching to private school. "Yea, she was my best friend" Patty replied. "Speaking of friends, Abrianna called today, she's in school now and loves her new family" Melinda informed about her friend who was rescued from being a spy of hell a few months back. "That is great to know, thanks for sharing the news" Paige said, she still had to find a home for the unborn spy of hell she and Andy were dealing with.

Meanwhile Parker was over at Kyson's house for supper. Parker thought it was a date but she soon learned she was wrong. She was eating at the table with Kyson and his family. He had his mother and father, Lucy and Dave, older brother Micheal, older sister Michelle, twin brother Cameron, younger brother Lucas and baby sister Angie. "So who are you parents Parker" Lucy asked. "Phoebe and Coop Halliwell, but my aunts and uncles live with us, and my cousins too" Parker said. "Do you like living in a big family, I do" Kyson asked. "Yeah it's cool, but with fifteen other kids there's a lot of different personalities and lots of arguments" Parker replied. "What do your parents do" Dave asked. "Mom writes the advice coulem in the newspaper, dad helps people find love" "Oh so he works for a dating site" Lucy asked. "Yea but he won't tell me which one, says I'm too young" Parker lied. "My aunt Prue owns the photography studio "Halliwell picture perfect photography, she just changed the name. Uncle Andy and uncle Leo stay home and clean the house and looks after us kids when there's no school. Aunt Piper owns the restaurant called The Halliwell's, she's also the cook there. Aunt Paige is a social worker and Uncle Henry is a parole officer." "Those are great jobs, we ate at your moms restaurant just the other day, tell her the food was great" Lucy said. "What grade are you going into" Dave asked. "Sixth, I turn eleven next month" Parker answered. "Oh I didn't know you and Kyson were in the same grade" Dave replied.

At six at the manor Preston, Patty, and Paris hit the showers. Then at seven when the youngest seven children were put to sleep, Tamora Kat and Prue showered. After showering Tamora and Kat met Melinda by the front door and waited for Drake who showed up minutes later.

Drake brought them to an abandoned house and without hesitation they went inside. "Alright one bag for each of us, take anything interesting that can fit in the bag and doesn't make noise" Drake said handing each of the girls a bag. Melinda and the twins hadn't known they would be stealing but they joined in. After all nobody lived in the house anymore so no one would be missing any of items in the house. The four thirteen year olds went around tossing objects into their bags. Kat found an old book she knew Henry would love, Melinda added a charm bracelet into her bag, and Tamora tossed an old ring into her bag. Half an hour later sirens were heard coming up the street. Drake let out a "shit" from his mouth and rushed the girls out the back door. However they didn't escape, they were cornered by two officers. Melinda and the twins were terrified when they saw Darryl starring at them in disbelief. "Bryan, Lenny, take in the boy but give me a minute with the girls, they're Halliwells" Darryl told the two officers. The police department knew the Halliwells helped Darryl solve freaky cases and were under orders from the chief (A witch and friend of the family) not to take any Halliwell in without Darryl's permission.

"What are you doing here, you're an investigator not an officer" Melinda asked.

"There was a call from a nearby neighbor who said she saw kids break into this house, therefore someone needed to investigate the house, along with two officers for the arrest" Darryl stated.

"Any chance you won't tell our parents" Tamora asked.

"If you can prove to me you were dealing with a magical crisis and that boy was the victim" Darryl stated, that was the reason he didn't let the girls get arrested.

"I can't lie to you, but I swear I didn't know we'd be stealing" Melinda admitted

"Yea but you did, willingly" Darryl said and called over the two officers.

"This time they're not innocent, take them in" Darryl stated.

The two officers placed Melinda Tamora and Kat into a police car, Drake was in another one. They were brought to the station and put in a holding cell together with Drake. Darryl took care of calling Paige, Henry, Piper, and Leo and explaining the situation to them.

"Are you sure about this Darryl" Piper asked when the parents arrived at the station.

"Melinda admitted it, you're daughter is dating a boy with a reputation, this isn't his first visit to the station" Darryl informed.

The chief came around with the thirteen year old girls and released them to their parents. "As three white-lighter witch children you need to be more careful. That's what I'd say if this had been a magic case. However you three were stealing after breaking into a house, I'm shocked to see this behavior from three Halliwell children. The only reason I'm letting you go is not because I know you can just orb out, but because I know this isn't like you at all. However next time you are actually breaking the law you will be seeing mortal charges" Chief stated. "Thank you Jarred, this won't be happening again" Piper stated. "You three are grounded from magic for two weeks, grounded from your phones for two weeks, and will not be leaving the house for the rest of the month" Leo and Henry served the punishment.

Thursday morning started with Andy Leo and Coop showering, and children eating along with people getting ready for work. Coop and P.J. were both taking the day off from their cupid jobs. Andy would be home unless a charge needed him, Phoebe was going to work from home so she could spend some time with her children. Piper and her boys headed off to work, this was Piper's last work day for the week. Paige and Henry along with Prue also headed off to work.

At noon Phoebe took little Patty over to Angelina's house. Her mother Emma answered the door and Angelina came running out to hug Patty. When everyone went in the mothers talked in the kitchen while the children played up in Angelina's room. "I missed you" Angelina stated as the girls played dress up. "Me too" Patty said. "What costume can I use" Patty asked as Angelina put on a Cinderella dress. "You can be the evil queen, you were always bossy enough." "I'm not bossy, and I want to be a princess too" Patty stated. "You can't, there can only be one princess." "Well I don't want to be the evil queen." "How about a step sister then?" "No, someone nice." "Fine you can be my dog."

Angelina started bossing her around giving her commands. Eventually Patty had enough and yelled at her to stop. This got them into and argument and their mothers came running into the room. "Angelina is making me be a dog and making me do things I don't want to do" Patty stated. "Patty is ruining the game" Angelina whined. "I wanted to be a princess but she won't let me" Patty tattled. "I think we should just end this here, Patty can get mean when she's been bossed around to much" Phoebe said taking Patty's hand. "I'm sorry, I've spoken with Angelina about this" Emma apologized. "They're only six and seven, I'm sure they'll be best friends again once school starts" Phoebe replied. "What do you mean when school starts" Patty asked. "It was going to be a surprise. Angelina is going to be in your class when school starts in September" Phoebe informed. "Why" Patty demanded to know. "She and her mommy moved again and are closer to your school now" Phoebe explained. Patty didn't look happy about the news.

Paris had spent the day boxing up all of her toys and other little kids things, even her cute clothes with the kiddish designs on them. Prue and Andy had noticed it but didn't say anything all day. However when they went to get her for supper Prue decided to ask her why. "If I want to have friends I need to grow up" Paris stated. "Who told you that" Andy asked. "Payton told me that." Prue and Andy called Payton intro the room for an explanation. "We were playing and she got mad that the game has rules, we were playing tag. I told her if she wanted friends she needed to grow and be nice" Payton explained. "What did you mean when you said grow up" Prue asked. "To stop complaining about rules and just play the way you're suppose to" Payton stated. "Well Paris thought you meant she had to stop being a kid" Andy informed. "Oh, I'm sorry Paris. You don't have to stop being a kid. You're only six, all of your friends are six, and they like the same things you do. I should have been more clear on what I meant. I'm a kid too and I still play with my toys" Payton said. "I forgive you Payton" Paris replied and hugged her sister.

"Alright who wants to share their day" Piper asked once everyone was at the table for supper, they were having spaghetti. Some of the children were mad at their parents or someone else, so didn't want to speak, and Chris was half asleep from sneaking out each night. "I want my power of control back, I'm much more mature now" Passion stated. "Honey we've told you, you will get your power back when your graduate kindergarten" Prue reminded her. "Can't we change that though, I promise to use the power for the right reasons" Passion begged. "I'm sorry sweetheart, but you're to young to fully control your control power, and the other kids in the house have suffered enough" Andy stated. Passion crossed her arms but did not argue. With another mad kid, the rest of the supper was pretty quiet.

At Seven after being bathed the four year olds orbed or beamed up to their room. Passion refused to hug either of her parents and tucked herself in. Piper and Leo tucked in Aria and both gave her a hug and kiss followed by an "I love you." Penny wanted her father to tuck her in instead of her mother who usually did. Pretending it didn't sting Phoebe hugged her daughter and left the room as her husband tucked the child in bed. Paige and Henry tucked in Mackenzie and did the hugs and kisses, Paige turned on the music box and turned off the light before leaving the room.

Patty and Paris climbed into their beds as their parents came in. Prue and Andy hugged and tucked in Paris as Phoebe and Coop did the same with Patty. "Goodnight girls, see you in the morning" Prue said as she turned off the light and closed the door as she followed the other adults out. Standing in the doorway of Preston's room, Prue and Andy told Preston to have a good night, then Andy turned off his light and closed his door.

At nine Prue and Andy gave Payton a hug and kiss and tucked her in. Across the room Parker tucked herself in but got a hug and kiss from her parents. Henry hugged his parents in the hallways then walked into his room and tucked himself into bed. Melinda was mad with her parents but said goodnight anyways before heading to her room for bed. P.J. hugged her parents and tucked herself in. However Tamora and Kat wouldn't say goodnight or hug their parents, they were mad about being grounded. Standing in the doorway of Wyatt's room Piper and Leo said goodnight to their seventeen year old son.

"We need answers" Piper told Chris as she and Leo walked into his room. Chris was sitting on the edge of his bed putting on socks. "Are you sleeping with Dakota" Leo asked. "No, I'm not even with her when I leave at night" Chris stated. "Then what are you doing" Leo asked. "A few months ago I found this little demon club, they lure in stupid drunk teens. I've been saving the teens and vanquishing the demons one by one" Chris explained. "Why didn't you tell us" Piper asked. "I understand why you and the others don't want us kids to do any vanquishing or any magic cases on our own until we're eighteen, but I'm not really good at my white-lighter job or at school, and being able to vanquish makes me feel good. That's why I haven't vanquished them all in one shot. I didn't want that taken away from me" Chris explained. "We are very proud of you. If you promise to get enough sleep, and to not tell the other children, I'll let you do this one case on your own" Piper stated. "Thanks mom" Chris replied, Piper said "this once case only, I still stand by my eighteen rule."

(The children started their magic education and training at age six, when they're in first grade in mortal school. Even if they complete their white-lighter, witch, cupid, training early, they still had their magic classes to attend until age fourteen, Grade eight in mortal school. Then they graduated. However since they were still minors the Halliwell and Mitchell children weren't allowed to do any vanquishing until they graduated from magic school, at that time they would start vanquishing along side an adult. They were only allowed to start vanquishing or solving magical cases on their own when they graduated mortal high school.)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

 **Phoebe's secret**

It was the beginning of August and it was time for Paige and Andy to find a home for the spy of the hell that was expected to be born the following month. While Paige tried to find a home belonging to a powerful good, Andy had his own job involving the case. He needed to find the hell mother and vanquish her before the baby was born so she wouldn't be able to get her hands on the infant.

Paige knew with sixteen children in the manor, she and her sisters and the husbands wouldn't be able to look after another child, especially one this young with four very demanding four year olds and a bunch of misbehaved children. Her first thought was Billie. Billie and Austin had a good relationship and knew how to raise children since their eight year old daughter Ginny and four year old son Jamie were sweet well behaved children. Paige orbed to their house and asked them if they wanted the baby.

"We would be happy to take him but I know someone who really wants a child" Billie said.

"Who?"

"Christy, she's been going on about wanting a child for months now" Billie informed.

"Christy, you're older ex demon sister Christy, do you really think it's a good idea to give a helpless baby to Christy?"

"Personally I think she could handle it. If you want to know for sure ask Prue, my sister's been working for yours for awhile now" Billie said.

Paige left the house and sat in her car for a moment. The book of shadows said the child could be raised good if given to a powerful good witch or creature, or an ex demon that had been good for at least five years. Billie was willing to take the baby if Christy was seen as unfit, and Paige knew how to detect an unfit parent being a social worker with the help of her white-lighter senses. Deciding to give Christy a chance Paige drove to her sister's photography studio. "Hey sis I wasn't expecting you" Prue said seeing Paige walk in. Paige brought Prue into the back room and closed the door so Christy, who was at the front desk, wouldn't overhear.

"Billie thinks Christy would be a good mother to spy of hell baby" Paige stated.

"Christy has brought up her wishes to become a mother" Prue replied.

"How has she been doing at work?"

"She's a great employee to be honest, does her job right" Prue replied.

"Do you agree with Billie?"

"Christy has been good for years now and she wants a natural mortal thing, I say you go through an investigation like you would with any other person wanting to adopt" Prue stated.

While Christy was at work at the studio, Paige snooped around her apartment. Christy lived a nice sized two bedroom apartment close to Billie's house. She had an extra room for when her niece and nephew stayed over, Billie had mentioned Christy had babysat Ginny and Jamie without trouble many times. The apartment was clean, things were in their place, there was plenty of food. Paige didn't seen anything that would indicate Christy wasn't a fit parent. So she orbed back to the studio and went up to Christy.

"Hi Paige, what can I help you with" Christy asked.

"I heard you've been wanting a child" Paige mentioned.

"Yes, I just have so much fun with Billie's kids and your kids when I see them, I want to experience all of motherhood with kids of my own."

"How would you feel about adopting a demotic baby?"

"I'd be open to it as long as the child has a good chance of being good and no one will be after it" Christy replied.

"I'm a social worker Christy, that gives me the authority to approve an adoption. Your sister and Prue have put in a good word for you, you're apartment is alright, and it just so happens I know a mortal whose eight months pregnant with a spy of hell, a child who will grow up good if given to a powerful force of good. A demon who came into the light is one of the most powerful sources of good there is."

"You mean there's a child that I can adopt in just a month?"

"If you're interested yes"

"I'll take the baby, thank you Paige" Christy agreed feeling really happy.

"Alright then, if you need any baby stuff we've still got some in the basement, anything else I'd be happy to help pay for."

Parker's birthday was on Wednesday, August twelfth. She only wanted to invite Kyson and his family to the party as well as her grandfather Victor. Phoebe invited her boss Elise and Elise's daughter Rebecca along with Rebecca's daughter Alyssa (also known as Melinda's best friend.) Lucy and Dave were the last to arrive with their children Micheal (age thirteen) Michelle (Age twelve) Kyson and Cameron (age eleven) Lucas (age six) and Angie (Age twenty four months.) The children started playing together while Victor asked for the update on Parker.

"Parker is still very much a kid, acts out, doesn't always do as she's told" Phoebe stated.

"She's made new friends over the summer and seems way more social than last year" Coop added.

"She's doing alright in school" Phoebe said.

"Between the children she is closest with Payton, she's still close with P.J. but not as much as a year or two ago" Coop shared.

"Between Coop and I she's closer with me" Phoebe informed.

A couple of days later Parker was bored so she wondered into the attic and started looking through all the magical items to find something to play with. She found an evil wizards wand Piper had taken after defeating a wizard at the beginning of the month. She started waving it around pretending to be an evil wizard after treasure. By accident she threw the wand and saw it fly through a mirror. Curiously she approached the mirror and placed her hand through it. She knew what it was, it was an ancient mirror that allowed people to enter alternate universes. Since she was so bored she decided to go through the mirror and explore the alternate universe waiting for her on the other side.

On the other side of the mirror she was in the attic of the manor, it looked the same. She went down the stairs and found her aunt Piper and aunt Paige talking in the kitchen. Wondering around the house she found all the children except her siblings and Prue's kids, in-fact Prue and Andy were there either. She realized they must still be dead in this universe and if they were then their kids wouldn't have been born, but why weren't her siblings there. Going back into the kitchen she asked Piper where her parents were. "They went out with your brother for his goodness test, they'll be back any minute" Piper replied. "My brother?" "Uh Porter, you're big brother" Piper replied looking at her niece strangely. "Where are my sisters?" "What sisters?" "P.J., Patty, and Penny, where are they?" "Are you feeling ok Parker, you don't have any sisters." "I was just kidding" Parker stated and left the kitchen.

Parker walked out of the manor from the front doors and sat on the front steps awaiting her parents return. She was wondering why in alternate universe she would have a big brother. It was possible to have no or less siblings in an alternate universe. In an alternate universe you always had the same mother as in reality, and the same father, and no child of those parents who didn't exist in reality could exist in an alternate universe. Alternate universes in most cases was a copy of your real life but with changes based on what you didn't like or wished for in your real life. Parker may sometimes get annoyed by Penny but she would never wish her sisters away, and though she had wanted Penny to be a boy, she had never wanted a big brother just a little one, and she did not wish that her aunt and uncle were still dead or that their children didn't exist. Then Parker realized something. Maybe she didn't enter her own alternate universe, maybe she had entered her mother's. She had heard of this happening, if you entered an mirror while thinking of someone else you would usually end up in their alternative universe. Yet there was still the question of the brother and no sisters deal. It was possible for Prue and Andy to still be dead since they weren't technically supposed to be alive since they did both die. There were two options Parker could think of why she had an older brother here. One, P.J. wasn't the oldest child of Phoebe and Coop, that would mean Phoebe was pregnant with a baby that she ended up loosing in a miscarriage. Or second Phoebe had a child with a different man before meeting Coop and either lost the baby or gave it up. Either way, why wouldn't her mother have told her and her sisters they almost had a brother before P.J. was born, and if it was from a different guy did her father know about him? The only reason Parker was existing here was because when you enter an alternative universe you are automatically included in it as yourself. So if it was reason two Parker had been included as Phoebe's second child, however when she wasn't here Phoebe would not have a second child since she had never met Coop.

Suddenly in the middle of the empty street Phoebe was shimmered in buy a man who was not Coop and a grown boy who was older than P.J., in-fact he was a year old than Wyatt. "Hey there kiddo" Porter stated seeing Parker and gave her a hug. "You'll be glad to know your brother is officially pure good" Phoebe stated. "Yep we removed all of his demotic powers" the guy added. "My brother is a half demon" Parker asked shocked. "Of course he is honey and so are you, daddy is a demon remember, Balthazar, though we call him Cole" Phoebe replied. "Oh right of course how silly of me, I think I should go lie down" Parker stated and went back inside the manor. Parker walked up to the attic and stood in-front of the mirror that was her way home. She had heard the name Balthazar, she had learned about him at magic school, however she hadn't know that the mortal he had gotten involved with was her mother, she didn't even know her mother had once dated a demon. Feeling betrayed and lied to Parker went through the mirror to get back to reality so she could confront her mother.

She found her mom in her room with P.J. working on her advice coulem. "Mom we need to talk right now" Parker stated. "About what honey" Phoebe asked looking up from her computer screen. "About the baby you never told us about!" "Mom, what is she talking about" P.J. asked looking very confused. "The baby mom had with a demon named Balthazar" "The mortal he feel in love with was mom?" "Yeah but she knew him as Cole" Parker stated. "Mom is this true" P.J. asked with a serious look on her face.

"Yes it is true, but let me explain" Phoebe answered. "Before I met your father I was in a relationship with Balthazar, and I fell pregnant with his child. He became the source before I fell pregnant. During the pregnancy a seer transferred him from my womb into hers. Aunt Piper, Aunt Paige and I used a power of three spell to tap into the baby's powers which vanquished every demon in the room including the seer. Since he was in the Seer when this happened he was vanquished as well." "Why did you never tell us mom" P.J. asked, she was less mad at her mom than Parker was. "The baby was the future source, he was never mine, so I decided to put it in the past." "And Cole?" "He was vanquished eventually but came back when Wyatt was young and warned us about the demon of fear coming after us. That was the last time I ever saw him." "Does daddy know" Parker asked. "Yes he knows, I met your father a year and a month before Melinda was born" Phoebe replied. "We forgive you mom, but don't ever keep anything from us again" Parker stated then asked "Is there anything else in the past we should know about?" "So much happened before you were born but your half brother is the only major secret worth knowing about" Phoebe replied. This was not true, but Phoebe wasn't going to tell her almost thirteen and eleven year old daughters that she had once been the queen of the underworld.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

 **A final year of high school, a final year of elementary school, a first year of kindergarten**

Monday, September seventh, 2020. This was the day the children had been dreading all summer. This was the day the children would be returning to school for another school year. Not many children liked school, this was normal, so they couldn't be expected to be happy. Some teachers weren't happy either. Those were the teacher's who knew once school started, they'd be stuck teaching kids like Tamora and Preston until June, which seemed so far away.

At six Penny was the first of the Halliwell/Mitchell children to wake up. She went around her room waking her cousins Passion, Aria, and Mackenzie. The four of them orbed/beamed down to the kitchen. Piper saw spotted them and served them bowls of cereal and milk. As a half out passed the rest of the children orbed, beamed, or walked into the kitchen and had cereal for breakfast.

Between 6:30- 7:00 a.m. The children began getting dressed for their first day of school. Wyatt threw on a navy blue t-shit and a pair of blue jeans. Chris dressed himself in a plain gray t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. Melinda put on her white and blue stripped long sleeve shirt and jeans. Tamora wore a white lace up shirt and a mini skirt, she put on white nylons underneath but planned on taking them off at school where her parents and other caretakers wouldn't know. Kat put choose to wear a light pink button up shirt and a pair of jeans. P.J. picked out a white tank top and with it a pink cardigan, she then put on a pair of black yoga pants.

Henry Junior threw on a brown shirt with white long sleeves and a pair of dark blue Jeans. Parker dressed herself in a long sleeve velvet shirt with a locket on a chain around her neck, along with a pair of jeans. Payton put on a pink t-shit with a purple zip up sweater and black leggings. Preston wore a green t-shirt that had a dragon on the front, along with shorts.

Patty chose to wear a light blue dress with a white cardigan to cover her shoulders, because of the school's dress code. Paris picked out a white and baby blue checkered shirt and put on a blue zip up sweater and a jean skirt. The parents helped the four year olds pick out clothes to avoid them looking like disasters. Passion threw on a purple long sleeve dress with white nylons underneath. Aria dressed herself in a pink and white polka-doted t-shirt and white leggings. Penny Put on a white long sleeve shirt under a jean overall dress and had on on white nylons underneath. Mackenzie choose to wear a light pink dress with white nylons.

Between 7:00-7:20 the children finished getting ready while they adults made sure their bags had all their school supplies and Piper added in their lunches. Wyatt brushed his blonde hair and brushed his teeth. Chris brushed his dark brown hair and brushed his teeth. Melinda put on deodorant, perfume, brushed her dark brown hair, put on her black glasses she needed to read, and brushed her teeth. Tamora and Kat put on deodorant, brushed their darkening red hair, both tied their hair into a pony tail instead of braids like previous years, and brushed their teeth. P.J. put on deodorant, brushed her dark brown hair, and brushed her teeth.

Henry Junior put on mens deodorant, he was the only boy in the house who did, brushed his dusty brown hair, and brushed his teeth. Parker put on deodorant, brushed her long brown hair and placed and tied it into a pony tail with a white ribbon, and brushed her teeth. Payton brushed her dark brown hair and brushed her teeth. Preston brushed his dark brown hair and brushed his teeth.

Patty brushed her dark brown hair and Phoebe tied it into two braids on the sides, Patty then brushed her teeth. Paris brushed her dark brown hair and tied a blue bow hair clip into her hair on the right. Passion brushed her long dark brown hair and Prue clipped in a purple hair clip. Aria brushed her long blonde hair and didn't want to do anything with it. Penny brushed her short dark brown hair and brushed her teeth. Mackenzie brushed her short dark brown hair and then brushed her teeth.

At 7:25 the children stood by the front door with their school bags on their backs and new shoes on their feet. Leo had the video camera in his hand and continued the tradition of introducing each kid and the grade they were in. It was bittersweet knowing this was the last year Wyatt would be in these videos.

"He was once four years old, now he's starting his last year of high school, we're talking about Mr. WYATT MATTHEW HALLIWELL! In grade eleven we have the one who thinks he's all grown up... Mr. CHRIS PERRY HALLIWELL! In their last year of elementary school we have the queen of dance...Miss. MELINDA PHOEBE HALLIWELL! The trouble maker...Miss. TAMORA PIPER MITCHELL! The singing sensation...Miss. KATALINA BILLE MITCHELL! As well as the art genuineness...Miss. PRUE JOHNNA HALLIWELL! In grade seven we have the coolest mortal around...Mr. HENRY MITCHELL JUNIOR! In grade six we have the strong headed but kind...Miss. PARKER ELISE HALLIWELL! In grade five we have the little mother nature...Miss PAYTON ANGEL HALLIWELL! In grade three we have the uncontrollable...Mr. PRESTON MORRIS HALLIWELL! In grade two we have the social butterfly...little miss PATTY VICTORIA HALLIWELL! In grade one we have the girl who can't mind her own business...little miss PARIS DESTINEY HALLIWELL! In their first year of kindergarten we have the boss, the leader...little miss PASSION GRACE HALLIWELL! The girl who clearly knows what she wants...little miss ARIA DIAMOND HALLIWELL! The true princess of the family... little miss PENNY VALENTINE HALLIWELL. And least but not least, the girl whose got no time to waste...little miss MACKENZIE LORRAINE MITCHELL!"

After that dramatic back to school tradition the children and adults left the manor. The children accept the four year olds headed to the bus stop. Since it was the four year olds first year of kindergarten, their parents wanted to drop them off. At the corner of the street a big yellow school bus stopped, and Wyatt and Chris boarded it. The bus's doors closed and the bus rolled away. Just a few minutes later a second bus stopped at the corner. The doors opened and the rest of the children got on.

At Westcott high school Wyatt and Chris got off the bus and met their friends Austin and Carter along with their girlfriends Kennedy and Dakota by the front door. It was going to be odd not having Darryl Junior and Claire at school anymore. Wyatt kissed Kennedy as Chris kissed Dakota, then the group filed into the school.

At the elementary school the children ran off the bus and headed towards the playground. Melinda, P.J. and the twins met up with their friends Alyssa, Rosie, Lily, and Onia. Parker found Kyson and they started a game of tag with Payton. Patty spotted Angelina and went as far away from her as possible. Paris followed Patty around not knowing what else to do or who to play with. She didn't know if she was supposed to still be friends with her classmates from last year in Kindergarten.

At fenced in play area at Westcott elementary school the parents arrived with the four year olds. Prue hugged Passion and whispered in her ear "Don't be bossy, and listen to your teacher." Passion kissed her cheek then hugged her father. Mrs. Wellington, the junior kindergarten teacher was at the fence waiting for the children to be ready to enter. "Passion Halliwell, youngest sister of Payton Preston and Paris" Mrs. Wellington said and opened the gate to let her in. Passion hugged her father once again then entered the gate, her teacher closed the door afterwards to prevent any escapes. Piper bent down and hugged little Aria, when Aria hugged Leo he told her "don't demand things, ask nicely and wait." The teacher opened the gate again to let Aria in. On their knees Phoebe and Coop hugged Penny tightly, she was the one nervous about her first day. "We love you and you are going to have so much fun" Phoebe whispered. Penny gave them each a kiss, waved goodbye to her aunts and uncles then went through the gate entrance and joined her cousins. "Be patient and be good, we love you" Henry told Mackenzie as he gave her a hug. "You be good too" Kenzie said jokingly as she hugged her mother. Mackenzie walked through the gate and joined the others as Billie and Austin arrived with Ginny and Jamie. Billie and Austin gave Ginny a hug and watched her run off to the playground. After hugging Jamie they watched him join his friends.

At the high school the bell rang meaning first class would start in five minutes. Wyatt made his way to homeroom with Kennedy, Dakota, Austin, and Carter. They found desks in the classroom and took their seats. Wyatt placed a blank note book on his desk along with his pencil case. Meanwhile Chris found his way to English class, he walked in and found a desk in the back of the classroom.

At the elementary school when the bell rang the grades over kindergarten gathered by the front doors, while Mrs. Wellington lead the junior kindergartens to her classroom, and Mrs. Hudson led the senior kindergartens to her classroom. At the front doors the teachers called out the names of the students in their classes. The teachers then led them to the classrooms.

Outside classroom eight Melinda choose a locker next to Alyssa and threw in her school bag. P.J. choose a locker next to Onia, the twins choose to share a locker, next to them Rosie and her twin sister Lily also choose to share a locker. From her school bag Melinda took out her school supplied and carried them into the classroom, the rest of the students did the same then locked their lockers that contained their school bags. Melinda choose a desk and placed her supplies inside, Alyssa choose the desk on Melinda's right and P.J. took the one on Melinda's left. The rest of the students choose their desks as well. Tamora and Kat took two in the back of the classroom, that's where the "cool kids" sat. Though their cousins didn't believe this. Next to Tamora sat Kyson's older brother Micheal.

Outside the classroom seven Henry Junior choose his locker when his classmates were done choosing theirs. He took his class supplies out of his bag and tossed his school bag into his locker and locked the door. With the supplies in his hand he walked into the classroom and picked a desk in the first row, he placed his supplies inside but on the top of desk put a notebook and his pencil case. Kyson's older sister Michelle sat next to him but didn't speak to him.

Parker walked into classroom six with Kyson, they held their class supplied in their hands. The new best friends found two desks next to each other and sat down. They talked as they put their class supplied inside their desks. A few minutes later Kyson's twin brother Cameron sat down next to his brother, Parker hadn't really gotten to know him but was open to having a friendship with him.

Payton walked into classroom five and quietly found herself a desk and placed her supplies in it. Her friends had either moved away over the summer or stopped being friends with her. In either case Payton was on her own in need of making new friends this school year. Preston and Ginny walked into classroom three and found two desks together in the front row since the teacher said Preston had to sit in the front. Ginny put her supplies in her desk but Preston kept all of his on the top of his desk. Patty walked into classroom two and found the desk with her name on it, like last year she was sitting at the front of the room. Patty sat at the desk and placed her class supplies inside.

Paris walked into classroom one and found the desk with her name on it. As she started putting her supplied inside her desk and little boy sat at desk next to her. It was Kyson's younger brother Lucas. Lucas introduced himself to Paris and asked if she wanted to be his friend, Lucas agreed.

Wyatt had just finished making a date plan with Kennedy when their teacher walked in and asked for everyone's attention. "Welcome to the last year of school, or as some of you call...jail. I am your homeroom teacher Mr. Price. In this class you will be doing work from your others classes when you fall behind, if your all caught up making sure to bring something to entertain yourself. I am going to hand out a paper on the school rules, my classroom rules, the expectations, the dress code, extra, read through it then sign your names, as you do that I will be taking attendance" the teacher spoke. Mr. Price went around handing out the papers and eventually got to Wyatt. Wyatt read the paper and singed his name at the bottom of the last page on the signature line, he saw his parents would also have to sign.

"Good morning to you all, welcome to grade Eleven English. I'm your teacher Mrs. Nicole and I hope we will have a good semester together. Throughout this entire semester you will be writing a novel of your own idea, you will be doing a lot of different writing activities. It will take hard work and creative thinking. However I won't be grading on the quality of the story, simply on the planning, organizing and effort. I have this boring paper on rules and expectations for you to fill out and while you read through it and sign it I'll do my boring job of attendance" Chris's English teacher stated. Chris got one of the papers and instead of reading it through like his brother had, he went straight to the last page and singed his name.

For both school the first assignment was the students had to right a paper about themselves. However the kindergarten students didn't have to since they didn't know how to write yet. Once they wrote the papers they had a choice to read it to the whole class or simply hand it in to their teacher.

 _Wyatt, September seventh, 2020_

 _By now you should all know my name is Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, and I've known most of you since kindergarten. I am seventeen years old, my birthday is February 3d, born in 2003. Obviously I am in twelfth grade at Westcott high school. I come from a big family because my mom's three sisters and their families live with us. As you can see I have blonde hair and brown eyes, I used to be the only child in my family with blonde hair, that was until my sister Aria was born four years ago._

 _My mother is Piper Halliwell. I am close to my mother and listen to her but I feel like I'm closer to my father Leo Wyatt. My mom owns her own restaurant called "the Halliwells" and she is the main cook, I have a job there was a waiter. My father stays at home and takes care of the house. My younger brother Chris is almost sixteen, he's in eleventh grade. Chris and I are close and share the same interests and friends. We shared a room for most of our childhoods but we no longer do. My younger sister Melinda is thirteen and in eighth grade. I can say that I've always been close with her and used to be protective of her. However I am way more protective over my little sister Aria whose in Junior Kindergarten. It was a hard adjustment knowing I was going to have another siblings but I love that little princess._

 _I have known Kennedy and Dakota since kindergarten or maybe even pre-school and I am now dating Kennedy while my brother is dating Dakota. I met Austin and Carter in early elementary school and we're good friends still. I've known Darryl Junior my whole life since my parents are friends with his parents. I met Claire one summer at camp when I think I was six. She was bullying my brother but she turned out to be alright, she and Darryl graduated last year and it's weird not seeing them roam the halls._

 _Right now life is getting real. Just knowing this is my last year of high school is exciting and scary at the same time. My parents are teaching me how to cook, though have been doing that for years. They are teaching me how to keep house and all things I will need to know when I'm on my own. Besides that life right now is comfortable, I know what to expect and my life is full of people who really care about me._

 _I guess it's about time I start thinking of what I want in life since in a few months it'll be time to start it. I think for a few years I'll continue doing the family business, maybe go to college. Though I'm not sure what I would want to study just yet. As I find my own place to live, get married and start my own family I'll make whatever changes I feel need to be made._

 _ **Chris September seventh 2020**_

 _So my full name is Christopher Perry Halliwell but everyone just calls me Chris. I am almost sixteen, I was born on October 8_ _th_ _2004\. I am in the eleventh grade here at Westcott high school. Like my mother I have dark brown hair and matching eyes. Let me make this brief, I am a son, nephew, brother, cousin, and boyfriend. I love video games and hanging out with people who don't suck._

 _My mother Piper Halliwell is way to strict and unfair. However my father Leo Wyatt is laid back and let's my live my life the way I want to. The only one of siblings who doesn't suck is my older brother Wyatt, we've grown up together and share many interests and friends. My sister Melinda isn't a complete loser anymore but I don't talk to her much. My youngest sister Aria is nothing but a pain in the butt. I wasn't happy when I found out she was going to be born and I'm still not happy she exists._

 _I have known Dakota and Kennedy a long time and now I'm dating Dakota. I've known Austin and Carter pretty much as long as I've known the girls. Claire and Darryl are more of just Wyatt's friends but their cool. I used to have a friend named Zoe but after I skipped a grade we weren't close anymore and somehow stopped talking all together, I guess she'd be in grade ten now._

 _I can't wait until I can move out and live on my own, make my own rules. I am going to move out as soon as I graduate high school. I am not going to waste time by attending college. I want to marry Dakota but I'm not so sure I'd be the fatherly type. I can't really seen myself having children, but I guess if my wife wanted them I would be ok with that. I have a job at my mom's restaurant and that's pretty much the only job I'm thinking about right now._

 _ **Melinda September seventh 2020**_

 _Hi my name is Melinda Phoebe Halliwell. I am thirteen years old, I was born on March 4th 2007. I am in Eighth grade which I can't believe. I look like my mother, I have dark brown hair just goes just above my shoulders but no more bangs, and I have dark brown eyes. I am really into cooking and dancing, I love dance more than anything and have been dancing since I was four._

 _My parents are Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. I am starting to hate both of them as they make to many rules and don't understand that I'm a teenager now not a little girl. I have a great relationship with my older brother Wyatt, I know he'll always have my back. My older brother Chris is way more caring than he shows, I've seen his caring side at times where I've been down and needed advice. Though we are not really close since he likes to pretend he hates me. Finding out I was going to be a big sister was an adjustment for me but now I adore my sister Aria, although she is quite the handful and very demanding._

 _My best friend is Alyssa we met at a camp park when we were around four. She happens to be the niece of my aunt Phoebe's boss Elise. Back in March I made a new friend named Abrianna whose my age. I helped her with an unfortunate home life. I talk to her on the phone all the time but she lives in New York with her new family so I don't get to see her very often. They are my only friends but I'm open to hanging out with anyone who needs someone. My boyfriend is Drake, he's a bad boy and is home schooled because he got expelled._

 _Right now in life I am just trying to get through this last year of elementary school. I have grown up quiet a lot I think but I'm still trying to enjoy being a kid before I'm in high school. Life has always been an interesting adventure for me and everyone in my family, but I like adventure and I'm always excited to see what will happen tomorrow._

 _When I'm all grown up I want to start my life like most people do. I want to get a job and find my own place to live. After that I will worry about marriage and motherhood. I do see myself getting married and having a few children. Really I just want to live my life the way I want._

 _ **Tamora September seventh 2020**_

 _I am Tamora Piper Mitchell but who cares. I'm only writing this because I have to and my mom said she'll ground me if I do anything to misbehave. I am thirteen, the birthday is May 6th. I have long dark red hair and green eyes, I don't understand why I have to write this when all of you know who I am and what I look like, unless your blind. Oh and I am in eighth grade and I hate going to school with all the baby little kids._

 _I hate both of my parents, Paige and Henry. They need to understand that I am a teenager and they need to let me live my own life. I do not need them to hold my hand to cross the street, tuck me into bed, check for monsters in the closest or remind me to brush my teeth before bed, so I am more than capable of running my life. My twin sister Kat used to be my side kick and my best friend but now she's lame. My younger brother Henry whines to much and I can't stand it, he needs to grow up. I guess I am fond of my little sister Mackenzie cause she listens to me and I can teach her to be awesome like me._

 _All I want to do is turn eighteen so I can move out and finally run my own life. I am so sick of my parents controlling me and thinking they know what's best for me, they don't even know me at all. I am so not going to college since I already hate school enough. I never want to get married because guys are immature, and I am never having kids because all they do is eat their snot, make messes, cause unnecessary noise, whine,complain, and make you do everything for them._

 _ **Kat September seventh 2020**_

 _My name is Katalina Billie Mitchell but everyone knows me as Kat. I was born on May 6th 2007 meaning I am thirteen years old. I have long dark red hair and green eyes. I am in grade eight and can't wait to start high school next September._

 _I have a good relationship with both my parents. My mother Paige is more strict yet kind and patient, my father Henry is pretty much the same as my mom. So I don't get how my twin sister Tamora is so out of line. Tamora and I used to be really close even though she always bossed me around and often got me to do things that got me in trouble, but now we couldn't be more apart. I am trying to put her back on the right path before she does something she can't take back and that is the cause of our horrible relationship. I am pretty close with my brother Henry Junior whose twelve and I do pay more attention to him since he gets insecure very easily. I try to get along with my four year old sister Mackenzie but she's a mini Tamora so it's sometimes impossible._

 _My best friends are Rosie and Lily, Tamora and I became friends with them in kindergarten. Besides them Tamora and my two cousins Melinda and P.J. were my friends, but now Tamora isn't. I don't ever think about making another friend I am content with the ones I already have. It is a good thing I am in good terms with Melinda and P.J. since I share a room with them, though Tamora sleeps in this room too so things can get complicated in terms of getting along._

 _Right now I spend my time learning the family business for when I grow up. I sing at home or with my friends but I've never really sang in public before. I do enjoy art though I'm not as talented at it as my cousin P.J., but that doesn't stop me from trying. I often hang out with my friends which is always fun._

 _I want to go into the family business nothing else has really caught my eye. Eventually I want to get married and have a family of my own. I don't know if I'll be good at my job, if I'll be a good wife or mother. You don't know if you'd be good at anything until you try it. Life is an adventure and I want to experience as many adventures as I can._

 _ **P.J. September seventh 2020**_

 _I don't know how many of you know my actual name. My name is Prue Johnna Halliwell, but everyone calls me P.J. cause that's my nick name and my aunt Prue lives with us so it helps avoid confusion. I will be thirteen years old on November 13th, and I am in eighth grade like three of my cousins. I have short dark brown hair just goes down to just below my chin, I am trying a new look to kick off my teen years. I also have dark brown eyes._

 _I love my mother Phoebe with with all my heart but I am closer to my father Coop. I love each of my little sisters. My younger sister Parker and I are super close. We used to share a room but now she shares one with our cousin Parker and I share one with three of my cousins. Patty may only be six, turning seven in December, but we are really close. I love doing art with her and playing card and board games with her. I don't spend much time with my four year old sister Penny but I make sure to give her my attention often enough._

 _I think I was four when I was given my dog Belle for my birthday. Over the years my sisters and cousins stole her from me but that's fine. I don't really remember when but it couldn't have been more than three years ago when I was given my kitten Trixie, she only likes me for some reason but I'm totally fine with that. My only friend is Onia and I've known her for a few years. I don't really need anymore friends since I kinda like to be on my own most of the time._

 _I spend most of my time making art, I could spend an entire day just painting or drawing. I also read a little but I'm not much of a reader. I am really just focused on school right now and being a kid for as long as I can. I'll never be a kid again._

 _In the future I want to help people find love like my dad does. I want to find the love of my life and have a big family full of children to love with hugs and snuggles and to raise with love. I might only be turning thirteen this year but I already know what I want to do with my life._

 _ **Henry Junior September seventh 2020**_

 _My name is Henry Mitchell Junior. I am the biological son of Kristina Peters and Christopher Mercer, one is dead and the other is in jail. My adoptive parents who raised me since I was born are Paige and Henry Mitchell. I am twelve years old, I was born on June 15th 2008. As you know I am in seventh grade which makes me feel like a big kid finally. I have dusty drown hair and light brown eyes, they say I look like my birth father which I hate. It's hard having fifteen other minors in my house when it comes to even attention, but I like having automatic friends._

 _Both of my parents are strict but I respect that, I'm the good child out of my siblings. I feel like I'm closer with my father but I love my mother just as much. I spend every-weekend with my birth mother's mother, her name is Winter, we have a lot of fun together and she tells me stories about my mom. I've only seen my mom in pictures, she was beautiful but only lived to age sixteen, she died having me. I tried having a relationship with my birth father but he went to jail after trying to rob a store with me to teach me his "family business." I want no part of that and I hate him. My older sister Tamora and I have always had a love hate relationship. When I was little I used to call her Tammy which she hated. My older sister Kat and I have a good relationship, since I was a kid I always called kitty because I used to think her named was spelled Cat like the animal. I feel like I've bonded more with my little sister Mackenzie but she can be hard to get along with since she's really impatient and stubborn. She's only four, turning five in January, so maybe she'll change and won't be another Tamora._

 _I don't have any friends, the ones I've made I drifted away from. I like to stick to myself and do my own thing. I'm not the type of kid who needs friends to stay entertained, and I don't really get lonely when alone. I like having piece and quiet so I tend to find a spot I can be alone. I do play with two of my sisters and a few of my cousins at home but after awhile I need my break from them._

 _Right now in life I really enjoy school. When I am at home I do a lot of reading, right now I am reading the hunger games, I just finished Harry Potter back in August. I spend some time outside in the summer and during some years in the past have gone camping with my family._

 _For my future I don't really know what I want. I think I would like to attempt to be a writer, I have seen plenty of adventures that would blow your mind. I like the idea of helping other adopted kids who are struggling to fit in with their new families, maybe I'll even be a foster dad. I do like the idea of adopting very much, though I can't see myself getting married since I am really shy and like to stick to myself. I think I'd have a hard time getting to know someone enough to build trust._

 _ **Parker September seventh 2020**_

 _Hi I am Parker Elise Halliwell and I am eleven years old. I was born on August 12th 2009, and I'm in sixth grade now. I have long dark brown hair and over the summer started wearing bows because I think they are super cute. I also have dark brown eyes. Both of my parents have dark brown hair and eyes, but when it comes to facial features I look more like my dad, and I look a lot like my big sister PJ._

 _I do love my father Coop but I am more like my mother Phoebe. Both of my parents help people find love (in different ways) but my mom also kicks butt on a daily basis, that is what I prefer which is why I'm closer to mom. P.J. and I have always been really close, but of course we have had our fights. I do have little arguments with my younger sister Patty but I love to pieces. My family says I often get jealous of my little sister Penny because she's spoiled and less disciplined, however I am not jealous I just don't think its fair. Don't get me wrong I do love the little brat. Over the years I kinda stole my big sister's dog Belle. We have a cat named Trixie now but I'm more of a dog person._

 _I decided to let go of all my old friends since we grew apart. Some moved away and others didn't contact me all summer. However in July I made a new best friend named Kyson, and maybe I'll be friends with his twin brother Cameron._

 _I have no clue what I want in my future, but I still don't think I'll get married or have kids. I'm not sure if I want an animal of my own anymore, Belle seems to be a handful and mom says she's expensive. I am going to go into my mom's secret family business of kicking butt, I can't say what it is tough. I already made up my mind that I am not going into the love business._

 _ **Payton September seventh 2020**_

 _I am Payton Angel Halliwell. I am ten years old, I was born on April 14th 2010. I am in grade five which is cool I guess. I have long dark brown that I like to leave loose now, and I have dark brown eyes. I think I am a good combination of both of my parents but maybe look a tad more like my dad than my mom._

 _My mom Prue is independent and the best photographer you could ever find, so go to her studio. My father Andy is a special doctor out of town, many people says he's like a "guardian angel." I love both of my parents and I'm not closer to one more than the other. I try to find the good in my younger brother Preston whose turning eight this month and is in third grade, but he is really hard to like as he's mean and stubborn and rude and sometimes he hits, kicks, punches, and bites. I do get along really well with my younger sister Paris whose six and in first grade, she's really funny but does get annoying when she reads my diary and tries to eavesdrop when I'm on the phone. My little sister Passion is only four but she's a nightmare. She is really bossy and throws tantrums when people doesn't do what she wants, since she used to be able to control us minors. I just try to avoid Passion and Preston._

 _I have one main friend and her name is Sarah. She is my age and in this class with me. I've known her for awhile though I don't exactly remember when we met. She's really cool and I can share all of my secrets with her, she shares most of the same ones. I am more than happy with having just Sarah to hang out with._

 _In life right now I spend most of my time outside in my back yard planting, or I'm at the park with Sarah and sometimes some of my cousins and Paris. I love being outside and I don't watch TV, play video games or use computers much. Once in a while I enjoy watching a movie with my family, and sometimes I need to do research on the computer, but other than that I think it's a waste of time and it just rots your brain._

 _I still don't imagine myself getting married but that could be just because I'm a kid and not into dating yet. The more I think about having my own children the more I become unsure I want them. I like having many children to play with but that's because I'm a kid and I don't have to raise them. I see how many tantrums they can cause, how angry they can get, how misbehaved they can be. I'm not sure I want to deal with all that. When It comes to thinking of what job I want I can see myself doing something involving nature, nature is my friend. I'm not sure I want to be in either family business._

 _ **Preston September seventh 2020**_

 _Yo I am Preston Morris Halliwell and I'm awesome, don't forget that. I will be eight years old this month, I was born on September 17th 2012. That means I am in the third grade here at Westcott elementary school, but I hate school. I have short dark brown hair and dark brown eyes._

 _My parents Prue and Andy think they can control me but they can't, and that's the way I like it. All three of my sisters, Payton Paris and Passion, are pains but they are not the worst sisters to have. Payton is really fun to annoy because she gets so frustrated and starts yelling out everything I've ever done to her which reminds me of all my accomplishments. What's the point in having a sister if you can't annoy and tease them yet love them at the same time? Paris is way too nosy which is why she's my perfect little spy. Passion has a lot of potential to be awesome like me, but she better not ever try to boss me around. If anyone tried to mess with my sisters they would have to deal with me because I'm the only one whose allowed to tease and bug them._

 _I only have one friend and that is Ginny. I have known her my whole life because her mom and aunt are good friends with my mom and my aunts. She can be lame and annoying sometimes but she's my best friend so I tolerate it. I don't want any other friends and I don't want to share her._

 _Right now my favourite thing to do is watch TV. If I am not doing that I am either playing with Ginny or traumatizing my sisters and cousins. Or I am making my parents chase me around the house making sure they never catch me. Life is all good._

 _In the future I am not getting married or having kids. I am going to kick butt doing the family business and I'll show no mercy. I want to live alone with no family or animals, that way I can live the way I want without anyone telling me what I should and should not do._

 _ **Patty September seventh 2020**_

 _Hello, my name is Patty Victoria Halliwell and I am in grade two this year. I will be seven years old on December 23d because I was born at the end of 2013. I have dark brown hair that my mommy puts in braids but I'm thinking of not tying it at all anymore. I also have dark brown eyes just like my mommy and daddy._

 _I love my mom Phoebe and dad Coop both the same...with all my heart. My big sister PJ helps me out with my homework a lot and is always there when I need her. My big sister Parker and I fight sometimes but she's always got my back. I often play with my little sister Penny and I like playing with her. We play dress up and have tea parties together. At school I play with anyone, but a lot of the time I just play with my cousin Payton and this year I'll be able to play with my cousin Paris._

 _I really love to tell stories. Everyone says I talk way to much but I don't think that is true, I just have a lot to say all the time. I also like making art and helping my cousin Payton with her garden. I like to play dress up and have tea parties and dance around in my room when nobody is watching. I share a room with my cousin Paris whose a grade younger than me._

 _In the future I want to get married and have ten children, maybe 100 children. I want to help people find love like my daddy and P.J. does. I want to have fifty animals, all dogs and cats and maybe birds and hamsters too. I want the best life ever, and I think I deserve it, don't you?_

 _ **Paris September seventh 2020**_

 _Hi class my name is Paris Destiny Halliwell, I am in first grade finally and I am so excited. I am six years old, I was born on July fifth 2014. I have medium length dark brown hair and I like it when mommy buts a little Burnett in my hair on the right side, it makes me look stylish. I also have dark brown eyes._

 _Mommy sometimes scares me because she is really strict and means business. My daddy is nicer and more patient. I love my big sister Payton because she plays with me and helps me with my homework and chores. My brother Preston is older than me and he's really mean to me. He makes me sneak around and then I get in trouble when I get caught and he doesn't admit to forcing me to do it. My little sister Passion can be sweet sometimes and that's when I'll play with her, but sometimes she's really bossy and mean so then I stay away from her._

 _I do things that most six year old girls like to do. I play with my dolls, I like to dress up and have tea parties. I like to play my my barbies in their dream house. Outside I like to chase around Belle, and I like it when Trixie snuggles with me, I love her purr. I don't have any friends yet, I just play with whoever wants to play with me, but I would like to make some actual friends._

 _In the future I want to get married to a really cute guy, but I don't want any babies. I would like two dogs and two cats so I can play with them and snuggle them. Is it ok for me to be a kid forever, because if it is ignore everything I wrote, I want to be a kid when I grow up._

At the elementary school children had recess for twenty minutes. Recess started at 9:15 am and ended at 9:35 am.

At the high school first period was over and second period would begin at 9:20. Wyatt made his way to Art class with his friends and Chris went to Math class. Wyatt walked into his class and found a seat in between Kennedy and Dakota, the two boys sat behind them. "I am your teacher Mrs. Marian. Please keep the noise down while I do attendance, afterwards I will give you your first assignment" the teacher instructed. Mrs. Marian completed the attendance on her computer then assignment the students to draw themselves. Wyatt got out a pencil and did his best to draw himself on the paper he teacher had provided him. Once he drew the body he did his face but made himself look really creepy in the end, P.J. and Paige were the art talents in the family. He left the face the way it was and drew some hair using a yellow pencil crayon.

Meanwhile Chris was bored as his teacher Mr. Cam went over the rules and expectations of his class. He then went on about what they would be learning about over the next few months. Chris really just wanted that bell to ring. Finally the teacher stopped talking and gave the class the rest of the period off.

At 9:35 the children at the elementary were back in the class. In grade eight Mrs. Cara handed out sheets of paper with division and multiplication questions to see where her students were at. Melinda went right through all the questions. Kat was able to get through the equations without trouble however Tamora struggled, though she didn't give up. P.J., a straight A student, finished within six minutes. As the students finished with this assignment they were given more review work, such as telling time, dealing with money, and other maths eighth graders should know, just to make sure everyone was at the right level.

In Seventh grade Mr. Harrison handed out review work on the subject to science. This wasn't a challenging subject for Henry Junior so he was able to complete the work on his own without difficulty. Mr. Quinton told his sixth grade class to draw an object or person that was special to them. Though she wasn't very good at art Parker drew her father's cupid ring. Though she had chosen against the cupid life, the ring still had great meaning to her and her father and sisters. In the fifth grade classroom Mrs. Cascade informed the class they would be studying ancient Greece during their history period. She then passed around text book and went on to read about the topic from her text book as her students, which included Payton, followed along in theirs.

Mr. Dawson handed out sheets of paper filled with review subtraction questions to his third graders. The students then had to do as many of the subtractions questions on their papers as they could. Five minutes in Preston was frustrated and Ginny noticed he was about to throw a fit. "It's ok Preston let me show you" Ginny whispered. She showed him what to do and helped him complete the questions, this prevented a hissy fit.

Mr. Andrews had his second graders in the gym. He attempted to have them gather around him so he could start a game, however the children weren't listening as they ran wild all over the huge gym. He decided to let them be since it was the first day of school. Patty and Angelina were playing tag with Chloe and Amber and Chase.

Mrs. Cannon had her class outside the back of the school in a field that had a gate around it. She had them play many different games so they wouldn't get bored. Paris loved the "what time is it Mr. wolf game" as well as Simon says, red light green light, and tag. During tag Paris became hit but wasn't fast enough to catch any of her classmates. Frustrated she wasn't fast enough the mortal way and knowing she couldn't do it the magical way, Paris stood in the middle of the field and started screaming and crying. Mrs. Cannon went up to her and told the class the game was going to change and Paris told her what her problem was.

In kindergarten the children were free to play with the toys for twenty minutes. Then Mrs. Wellington read them a story. Afterwards the grabbed a mat, found a spot in the room, and had nap time for the remainder of the period.

At the high school Period two ended at 10:40 a.m. Chris left his class and met up with Wyatt, their girlfriends, and their friends. The six of them made their way to the cafeteria. Normally the brothers bought something from the cafeteria, but that day they had a homemade lunch since Piper had been feeling emotional that morning with her oldest starting his last year of high school and her baby starting her first year of kindergarten. The gang talked about upcoming theater movies while they ate their lunches.

At the elementary school period two ended at 10:50, and period three started at 10:50. Since they were in the same classroom each day and had all their supplies with them they didn't needed the ten minute break to prepare for next class like the high schoolers.

In eighth grade it was time for science and the students were given a work sheet to do. Melinda and P.J. completed the work. However Tamora and Kat refused to even attempt the assignment. They didn't make a scene or speak to the teacher, they simply pretended to be working. Mrs. Cara caught on and threatened to send them to the office if they didn't attempt the work. That was enough to get Kat working but Tamora still refused, and that got her sent to the office.

In Seventh grade Henry Junior was working on multiplication review questions. This year he'd be learning division. In Sixth grade Parker, Kyson and Cameron were helping each other with science review questions. In fifth grade it was time for art, Payton had to draw her favourite supernatural creature so she drew an angel since her father was a white-lighter (also known as an angel.) In third grade Preston and Ginny were in the gym. Preston refused to do the warm up exercise but was happy to take part in the game of dodge ball and in the mini soccer game. In second grade Patty's teacher Mr. Andrews was teaching his students how to subtract, sometimes asked the children to help him complete the subtraction questions to make sure they following along ok.

In first grade Mrs. Cannon informed the children they would each be growing a flower and handed out a pot to each of the students. Mrs. Cannon took a bag of soil around the room and filled the pots with it. After she had them plant the seeds in the soil and had the students water them. She went on to explain how every morning they would have to water the plants, and on the weekends take them home. Mrs. Cannon had her students place the plants on the window sill in the back of the classroom so they would get the sun they needed. She talked to the class about why plants needed soil, water and sun.

In Kindergarten it was art time, the children were drawing with pencils and crayons. At the "blue table" Passion was drawing an angel. Beside her Aria was drawing a bunch of cookies and other treats. Next to her Penny was drawing hearts all over her paper. Beside her Mackenzie was drawing the demon she had seen break into the manor the day before. In between Passion and Mackenzie Jamie was drawing a dog that looked more like a sideways oval with legs, a smiley face, and a tail.

Being sent to the office meant Tamora had to walk down to the office, hand the Secretary a note written by the teacher explaining what happened, then sit in chairs until Principal George was ready to see them. Tamora sat in one of the chairs and played with her hair like a bored little kid. Finally Principal George opened his office door (his office was a back room in the main office) and beckoned her in. Tamora walked in and sat across from him at the desk.

"First day of school, third period, and you're already paying me a visit" George stated.

"It's the first day so why does it matter if I don't do one assignment" Tamora asked.

"I'm not going to have this argument with you Miss Mitchell, we've been over this a million times. You need to do as your teacher says. You're in eighth grade now it's time to quit this childish attitude don't you think" Principal George stated. Tamora spent the rest of the period in the main off on one of the chairs.

At the high school lunch ended at 11:25, this gave the students five minutes to gather their things for third period and arrive at their classroom. Wyatt and his friends and his girlfriend arrived at the classroom they were going to have personal life management in. Meanwhile Chris had a spare, he walked into the washroom and orbed out to find some fun.

Wyatt seated himself between Kennedy and Carter and the teacher, Mrs. Morris, walked in. "This class will teach you teenagers how to mange your life. We'll be looking at budgeting, developing proper social skills, how to act in public, how to get a job and find a place to live. Just all the fun adult things you're going to have to do when you walk across the stage In June. Today we will be learning about the laws we have here in Sans-Francisco, California, USA" Mrs. Morris stated. She turned on the smart bored and on the internet pulled up a website on the laws and human rights in this part of the world.

At the elementary school third period ended at 12:05 p.m., this meant it was lunch time. The students grabbed their lunch boxes from their lockers and made their way down to the cafeteria. Melinda, P.J. and the twins sat with Alyssa, Onia, Rosie and Lily at one table in the cafe. Melinda had made shepherds pie the night before with her mother's help, now she got to enjoy it after heating it in the cafeteria microwave. Tamora and Kat both had a baloney sandwich. P.J. had soup which she had to heat up in the microwave.

Henry junior was sitting with Payton and Michelle who had asked to eat lunch with him. Henry junior had the same type of sandwich as his older sisters. (Each parent was responsible for packing the lunch of only their children. So it was a normal thing for a group of siblings to have the same lunch.) Payton was enjoying a turkey sandwich with mayonnaise, it was her favourite. Parker was having lunch with Kyson and Cameron, she was eating heated up spaghetti since she didn't like soup.

Preston and Ginny changed lunches, Preston gave Ginny his ham sandwich and in exchange Ginny gave him her egg sandwich. Patty was eating with Angelina, these two were friends again. She was enjoying heated up soup and Angelina was eating A cheese sandwich. Paris was at the same table as Patty having a beef sandwich while talking with her new friend Lucas.

In kindergarten the four year olds were throwing their food at each other. It had started with Jamie accidentally spilling his juice box all over Aria. Mrs. Wellington caught them and placed the five food throwers on time out. They weren't happy and they complained but they stayed on the time out chairs. They would have to spent the rest of the day in clothes covered in food.

At 12:45 third period ended at the high school. With five minutes to get to their last classes of the day, Wyatt and Chris quickly grabbed what they needed from their lockers. Wyatt had business management class while Chris had history. Neither of them got through the period without being bored.

At the elementary school lunch ended at 1:15 and it was finally last period. In eighth grade the students had to fill out a map of America, just the states. In Seventh grade Henry Junior had to make a paper dove for art class. In grade six Parker was taught how to do division. In grade five Payton was outside with her class for gym. In third grade Preston through a tantrum over having to do history work. In grade two Patty did science, and in first grade Paris started learning addition. The kindergartners spent a lot of time on time out.

Wyatt and Chris got out of school at 2:10. However as soon as they got home they changed into their work uniforms and headed to work. They now worked part time again. Once the other children got home at 2:20 they had to go to magic school until 5:15. Except for the four year olds, they weren't old enough.

Melinda was done her witch and white-lighter training. Tamora and Kat had completed their witch training but still had ways to go in their white-lighter training. P.J. was almost done her witch training and had completed her cupid training while in Loveland. Parker was near completion of both her witch training and was done her cupid training. Payton was half way through her witch and white-lighter training, she was expected to be done within a year. Preston still had far to go with his witch and white-lighter training, he was behind. Patty was at the beginning of her witch and cupid training. Paris was starting for the first time.

First class was witches class, the class where the children learned about witch history in both realms. Not all of the children were in same class as they were in different levels. However they all had the class this period, just in different rooms with different teachers and classmates.

Period two was white-lighter training class, the class where students were taught about being white-lighters and were trained to be white-lighters. Melinda didn't have to attend this class since she had already completed her white-lighter training and was an official white-lighter, she shared her charge Miranda Lemons with her older brothers. So she went home. P.J., Parker and Patty didn't have to attend this class either since they didn't have any white-lighter blood (they were part cupid and part witch.) The rest of the children did have to attend this class, but again in different rooms with different teachers according to their grade level.

Period three was witch training class. Melinda, Tamora and Kat were done their witch training so they were able to go home, Melinda was already home since she had left right after first class. The rest of the children (which included Ginny since she's a pure witch) attended the classes In this class the children were taught spells and potions, and everything else a witch needed to be able to do, for example scrying.

That was the end of day A of magic school. Every other day it was was day B. Day B had only two classes. Period one was the class where the children learned about all the magical species including white-lighters, cupids, demons, vampires, fairies, leprechauns, etc. The second period was the cupid training class. Only Patty had to go this year since her two older sisters had completed their training in Loveland, and P.J. was an official working cupid. The rest of the children didn't have to go because they didn't have cupid blood, or they were to old or to young to attend magic school.

Two days after school started Paige and Andy kidnapped Abigail and brought her to the manor. All the children were at school but all of the adults were off from work. The reason Abigail was brought to the manor was because she was in labor. Paige didn't know if anything magical happened during the birth of a spy of hell and thought it was best not find out, so she and Andy brought their charge to the manor and Paige was going to deliver the baby herself. Abigail was freaked out but was in too much pain to fight anyone and try to escape from them to get to the hospital.

Three hours in and Andy could sense something was wrong with Abigail. "Paige hurry up her heart is failing drastically" Andy shouted. Paige had known there was no chance of saving Abigail, it was highly uncommon for mortals to survive giving birth to any magical child either bad or good when the baby developed its powers in the womb. So just like she had done with her own son twelve years ago, Paige orbed the baby out of the womb. In Paige's arms the baby cried, which was good obviously. She handed the baby over to Phoebe to wash off in the washroom, while she and the other adults took care of calling the police and told them she had died simply by giving birth, which was the truth. The authorities removed the body from the house and allowed Paige to deal with the baby since she was a social worker.

Half an hour later Christy was sitting on the couch anxiously waiting to meet her child. Phoebe came in holding the newborn baby who was fast asleep wrapped up in a towel wearing just a diaper. "Congratulations Christy, it's a boy" Phoebe whispered. Christy smiled as Phoebe placed the baby boy in her arms. She looked down at him feeling the best feeling in the world. "What are you going to name him" Piper asked, this reminded her of holding her boys when they had been born so long ago. "Carl, after my father, to honor him" Christy replied.

On the Seventh of September it was Preston's eight birthday. He didn't want a party however, he just wanted to hang out with his best friend. So the family along with Billie and Ginny went out for supper at the restaurant Preston choose. Meanwhile Billie's husband Austin was a having a boys night with his son Jamie, which is why they didn't join Billie and Ginny.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

 **The spooky time of year**

During first period Chris was in class when the announcements came on. "First of all a very happy birthday to eleventh grader Christopher Halliwell" the principal announced. Chris was a little embarrassed at first but soon got over it when his classmates started wishing him a happy birthday.

Meanwhile at the manor Piper had taken the day off work to set up Chris's birthday party. Like she had done for Wyatt, she had planned an epic sweet sixteen for Chris, though Leo had tried convincing her not to. He knew Wyatt had just been to polite to hurt his mother's feelings, but Chris didn't take embarrassment well and Leo was worried he would blow up at his mother. It took an entire school day of hanging up and placing decorations, and chasing Belle away and removing Trixie off the decorations, but Piper manged to finish as the school bus dropped off Wyatt and Chris. The children, except the youngest four and little Henry would miss the party since they had magic school. Henry Junior wouldn't be there either since he was going to hang out with his new friend Michelle, who was the older sister of Kyson (Parker's friend.) The four year olds would be hanging out with grandpa Victor until bedtime.

Wyatt came in through the front door first and almost melted seeing the "Happy epic sixteen Chris" banner. He should have told his mom not to do this for his brother, he had felt embarrassed the year before when it had been done for him. It was too late and Chris came in, his face looked petrified. There was no time to cancel the party since Chris had brought his friends Austin, Carter, and Kennedy, along with his girlfriend. Also Darryl Jr. along with Claire were already there. The adults came into the living room and screamed out "Happy epic sixteen Chris!"

"Mom what the hell, do you seriously hate me this much" Chris stated.

"I know a sweet sixteen is more of a girls thing but I turned it into a epic sixteen" Piper replied.

"That doesn't change anything, isn't it bad enough that you did it to Wyatt last year?"

"Wyatt loved his epic sixteen, right honey?"

Wyatt didn't speak. If he said the truth his mom's broken heart would shatter, and he couldn't lie, it would just infuriate Chris who would force him to admit the truth by casting a truth spell. (He could do magic in-front of his friends since Kennedy, Dakota, Austin, Carter, and Darryl junior knew about magic and Claire was a witch herself.) Piper's heart sunk and Chris orbed up to his room angerly. So no one would see her cry Piper headed up the stairs to her room, it was at times like these she wished she could orb or beam or teleport in some way. Leo orbed up to check on her and Wyatt orbed up to Chris's room while the other adults had the teenage friends leave after apologizing and started cleaning up the decorations and other birthday items.

"What the hell, you couldn't just put a smile on your face and say thanks mom, then laugh about it with me later like I did, you're such a jerk" Wyatt told his brother.

"I'd rather be the jerk than the school joke" Chris stated.

"Right because our friends and our girlfriends would really go around blabbing that your mother loved you so much to throw an expensive epic sixteen party for you. Teenagers don't talk about things like that" Wyatt stated.

Chris was embarrassed but his brother was right. Instead of working and making money, his mother had spent a lot of her own money to throw him a party he would remember. Feeling like a complete asshole he orbed into his parents room and asked his dad to give him a moment alone with his mother, who was still upset but no longer crying.

"Thank you, that chocolate fountain and super sound radio did look awesome" Chris said sitting down on the bed next to his mother.

"I'm sorry I embarrassed you, I thought it didn't have to be a girls only thing" Piper apologized.

"I should apologize not you. I was a little embarrassed but I had no right to blow up at you. I'm a teenager and I'm growing up, and sometimes I feel like you still treat me like I'm little. I didn't feel like you throw a girls party, I felt like you threw me a little kid's party. Banners, balloons, snack table, it's just not for me."

"It's hard for me to accept that you're growing up. I know that we don't have many little moments left, we don't read stories anymore or play games together, we don't take walks together, you're barely ever home between school, work, and your white-lighter duties. I just thought this party would give us one more of your birthdays we could spend together. I know that you want to hang out and celebrate everything with your friends instead of your family now, and that's normal. It's time for me to let you stretch your wings, that's how you get ready to leave the nest all together" Piper stated.

"I never realized how hard it must be for a parent to watch their baby grow up. I just see parents as people who guide you until you're an adult. I'm sorry mom, but thank you for understanding" Chris replied.

"From now on be a teenager, just don't forget about dad and I"

"Of course not, I still need you guys, and for this year I only want to celebrate with the two of you, and Wyatt, Melinda, and yes even the little brat too" Chris replied.

It wasn't common for Chris to be sensitive or express his love for his families this way. However once in awhile when it counted most Chris was always there for the ones he loved. Even the little four year old sister he pretended to hate and did his best to ignore. He didn't say he wanted to celebrate with his family just to make his mom happy, he had actually meant it. He had realized by his mothers words that he didn't spend much time with them as a family member. As partners he worked with Wyatt and Melinda on their white-lighter cases, as a co worker he went around waiting tables with Wyatt and giving the orders to his mother, as a member of the household he ate dinner with his family on most nights. But it had been a long time, longer than he could remember since he had spent time with them as a family member, by choice, and not just when he was forced to take part in game night.

Wyatt and Chris dressed up nicely as did Leo and Piper. Melinda put on a beautiful dress and did her make up. Little Aria came into her room and wanted to be just like her big sister. Melinda placed her on a stool and gave her a little lip gloss and eye shadow and blush. She then picked out a lovely fancy dress for her little sister to wear and did her hair. The family of six left the house and got into the car to head to Piper's restaurant "The Halliwells" leaving behind the aunts, uncles and cousins.

"How is school going" Leo asked as the family waited for their food at their table.

"I got an A on the first personal life management test" Wyatt stated.

"Good for you son" Leo replied.

"I got a good mark on the English quiz, I actually studied for it" Chris stated.

"That's great, it pays to be prepared huh" Piper stated, Chris agreed.

"Drake got caught trying to break me out of school" Melinda shared, her parents sighed.

"That guy is no good for you" Chris stated, Wyatt nodded in agreement.

"Whatever" Melinda replied and took a sip of her coke.

"What did you do today Aria" Chris asked, everyone at the table looked surprised Chris had talked to his sister.

"I coloured and played with the dolls and I had snack time and nap time and story time" Aria replied.

On Monday October 26th, at noon the children were all at school. Piper had taken the day off work because she had parent-teacher conferences at the high school with Leo later on. Coop was out and about doing his cupid job, Andy was with a charge, Prue was at her studio and Henry along with Phoebe were in their offices. Paige was at the manor as well since it was her actual day off from her job as a social worker.

Piper, Leo, and Paige were in the kitchen discussing their plans on preparing for Halloween, because of course they had forgotten everything even getting their children costumes. There was a knock at the door and it was Leo who answered it. Just a moment later he came back into the kitchen with Christy who was holding a baby carrier.

"Thought I'd stop by since it's been awhile since my last visit" Christy whispered.

"Of course, you're welcomed here anytime" Piper replied.

"Ok if no one is going to ask I will, can I hold him" Paige asked.

"Of course" Christy replied.

Christy placed the baby carrier on the table and from it took an adorable one month old baby boy who had just woken up from a long nap. Paige came along and took him into her arms, she gently rocked him and watched him close his eyes again as he feel back asleep. "How has it been going" Paige whispered. "Well I'm tired but the maternity leave has been helpful, Prue even gave me an extra week" Christy replied. "His name is Carl right" Piper asked as she took him from Paige, Christy nodded. "How did Billie and her kids react when they first met him" Leo asked just to be apart of the conversation. "Well Billie already knew of course and she was so happy to meet him, the kids just couldn't believe they have a cousin now, Jamie kept asking who Carl belongs to" Christy replied, the adults quietly laughed in response.

P.J. was in the cafeteria at school having lunch while drawing on a napkin. Some girls from her class came over and looked the drawing. "And they saw you're the art genuineness of the family, must not be any talent at all then" one girl laughed. Tamora stood up and sternly said "take that back, take back what you said to my cousin!" "Or what, are you going to stick your little sister on me or go crying to your mommy and unties" a second girl teased. "Hey, don't talk to my sister like that" Kat stood up. "Oh please like you scare us" the first girl stated laughing. "We're serious, leave us alone, we did nothing to you" Melinda stated. "Yes you did, you were born" the second girl laughed and high fived the first girl. From a few tables over Preston had been watching. At this point he came over and bite the first girl's arm making her shriek.

This made the cafeteria fall silent, Payton came over from her class table and stopped her little brother from biting the second girl. "Control you're little beast you ugly little brat" the first girl stated. Preston pinched her an in retaliation the first girl slapped him across the face making him start crying. "What the hell is the matter with you, hitting eight year olds" Payton shouted. "Halliwells, Mitchells, gather" Tamora shouted.

Tamora and Kat stood in a horizontal line next to their table joined by P.J. and Melinda. Henry Junior didn't move from his table, instead he watched. Parker joined the lone beside Melinda and Payton took her place next to Parker. Then Preston went in line next to his sister and was joined by Patty on his other side. Paris stood next to Patty, and the four year olds came running and joined the line. (Mackenzie had gotten a feeling her siblings and cousins needed them.) The two bullies didn't know what to think and just stood there. Aria stood right in-front of her sister and cousins and spoke. "You see thing about our, if you hurt of us you have to remember there are at least fourteen other kids who won't hesitate to kick your ass!" "In this family if one of us has a problem with someone, we all do" Tamora stated. "You have no idea of the things we have see, the things we've done, the things we do every single day" Preston stated. "We are trained to dispose of evil trash" Mackenzie stated. "You have no idea what we are capable of" Payton stated. "You have one minute to apologize and walk away" Parker stated. "You think that us eighth graders, are scared of a bunch of little graders and kindergarten babies, please" girl two laughed. At that moment the fourteen Halliwell/Mitchell children in elementary school started beating the crap out of the two girls the mortal way, and Ginny joined in defending Preston.

Eventually principal George came in with half the staff and they pulled the children apart. "All of you are suspended for the rest of the week, you can wait for your families to pick you up in the main office" principal George stated. Twenty minutes later Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Billie, and the mother of the two bullies arrived at the school. "What happened" Prue asked. "Those animals slapped my brother for defending Melinda, P.J., and the twins" Payton explained. "Excuse me, but you're monsters did far worse to my girls, they beat them senseless, just look at them" the mother stated pointing to her bloody faced daughters. "It's the family business to dispose of evil trash, that's what our kids were doing" Paige stated. "You're not going to punish them, they were way out of line" the mother asked angerly. "Your daughters are bullies, bullies and evil human trash, so no" Piper replied. "You're children are criminals, how does a little teasing deserve a total beat down?" "A little teasing, your eighth grade brats, slapped my eight year old third grade son across his little face" Prue shouted. "Our children may not be the best behaved, but they are well trained. Gathering all their siblings and cousins is what they were taught to do when someone human garbage threatens or hurts one of them, this family sticks together" Prue stated. "If your daughters hadn't made fun of my beautiful and sweet daughter's drawing, non of this would have happened. So before you going judging other parents, why don't you teach your brats how to respect and treat other people" Phoebe stated loud and clear. "Alright ladies, before this escalates further, please leave the building with your children and deal with them so it doesn't happen again" principal George stated.

Billie smiled at Ginny as she took her hand and led her out of the school. Piper picked up Aria and wrapped her free arm around Melinda as they walked out. Prue took little Passion and grabbed Paris' hand. As she walked out, Paris was also holding the hand of Payton who was holding onto Preston's hand. Phoebe gave her oldest daughter a hug and took little Penny into her arms and walked out holding onto Patty's hand as P.J. and Parker followed behind holding hands. Paige picked up Mackenzie and walked out alongside the twins.

When the school day ended, Wyatt and Chris took the bus home then orbed to the bathroom of their mother's restaurant to start their shifts. Meanwhile Piper and Leo went to the high school to meat with Wyatt and Chris's teachers. They learned both of their sons were doing well in each of their classes so far.

Preston and Ginny were in Preston's room watching a movie using Preston's power of projection. They were watching the lion king and the saddest scene was playing. Ginny was crying and Preston didn't like seeing her heart broken. To comfort her he gave her a hug, then he kissed her little cheek. Ginny giggled and Preston was quite, this had been the first kiss for both of them. After a moment they put their focus back on the movie and the kiss slipped their minds.

Halloween night came. Wyatt and Chris were going out to the movies with their friends and girlfriends. Melinda and the twins were going to Drake's Halloween party. The rest of the children went trick or treating with their parents and Ginny along with her two kids.

Melinda arrived at her boyfriend's house with Tamora and Kat and were greeted by Drake outside. "So there's no party, instead we're going egging" Drake informed the girls, they were cool with it. Drake picked up a bucket of eggs and led the girls a few streets away. In-front of a nice looking house they each picked up an egg and threw it to the house. They cheered as each egg smashed onto a window leaving a splat of yolk spilling down. They ran off and a two streets away egged another house. The best part was they didn't get caught, and their parents never found out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

 **Birthdays and report cards**

November eleventh was the day report cards came home. The parents sat in the kitchen at the table, each reading the report cards of their three children. Most of the children knew they had done well and some worried while others simply didn't care.

 **Name: Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. Grade: Twelve. School: Westcott high school. Semester: one**

Period one: Study hall/home room

Grade: not a graded class

Period two: Art

Grade: 85%

Period three: Personal life management

Grade: 90%

Period four: Business management

Grade: 70%

Comments: Wyatt is doing well in all of his classes. He is appears to be ready for his adult life, though when making art should learn to allow himself to have more fun.

 **Christopher Perry Halliwell, grade eleven, Westcott high school, semester one.**

Period one: English

Grade: 70%

Period two: Math

Grade: 55%

Period three: Spare

Period four: History

Grade: 60%

Comment: In most of his classes Chris just doesn't put in his best effort. He rushes assignments and lacks attention when his teachers are speaking.

 **Melinda Phoebe Halliwell, eighth grade student, Westcott elementary school, Mrs. Cara's class**

Period one: English

Grade: 90%

Period two: Math

Grade: 70%

Period three: Science

Grade: 60%

Period four: Art and music

Grade: 90%

Comment: In the subjects she is fond of Melinda is doing very well. In her other classes she could easily improve by putting in more effort and caring about the quality of her work.

 **Tamora Piper Mitchell, eighth grade student, Westcott elementary school, Mrs. Cara's class**

Period one: English

Grade: 70%

Period two: Math

Grade: 50%

Period three: Science

Grade: 50%

Period four: Art and music

Grade: 60%

Comment: Tamora does not put in her best work and has said herself that she simply doesn't care.

 **Katalina Billie Mitchell, eighth grade student, Westcott elementary school, Mrs. Cara's class**

Period one: English

Grade: 70%

Period two: Math

Grade: 60%

Period three: Science

Grade: 60%

Period four: Art and music

Grade: 90%

Comment: Kat is doing great in art and not bad in English. However she seems to be struggling in Math and Science but doesn't ask or allow help. She is encouraged to let me help when she is having difficulty.

 **Prue Johnna Halliwell, eighth grade student, Westcott elementary school, Mrs. Cara's class**

Period one: English

Grade: 80%

Period two: Math

Grade: 70%

Period three: Science

Grade: 60%

Period four: Art and music

Grade: 90%

Comment: P.J. is doing well in most of her classes. Science is often more of a challenge for her and she doesn't always ask for help.

 **Henry Mitchell Junior, seventh grade student, Westcott elementary school, Mr. Harrison's class**

Period one: English

Grade: 80%

Period two: Science

Grade: 75%

Period three: Math

Grade: 72%

Period four: Art and music

Grade: 81%

Comment: Henry has been doing very well this school year. He is asking for help when needed and always does his best work.

 **Parker Elise Halliwell, sixth grade student, Westcott elementary school, Mr. Quinton's class**

Period one: English

Grade: 79%

Period two: Art and music

Grade: 60%

Period three: Science

Grade: 50%

Period four: Math

Grade: 60%

Comment: Parker does have some trouble when it comes to science and Math. However she isn't afraid to ask for help when needed.

 **Payton Angel Halliwell, fifth grade student, Westcott elementary school, Mrs. Cascades's class**

Period one: English

Grade: 69%

Period two: History

Grade: 57%

Period three: Art and music

Grade: 66%

Period four: Gym

Grade: 60%

Comment: Payton doesn't always do her best work. She often complains about being bored and sometimes refuses to do assignments.

 **Preston Morris Halliwell, third grade student, Westcott elementary school, Mr. Dawson's class**

Period one: English

Grade: 75%

Period two: Math

Grade: 60%

Period three: Gym

Grade: 90%

Period four: History

Grade: 55%

Comment: Preston gets out a lot of energy during gym class and enjoys the warm ups and games. However his other classes are suffering. He often refuses to assignments and doesn't pay attention in class.

 **Patty Victoria Halliwell, second grade, Westcott elementary school, Mr. Andrew's class**

Period one: English

Grade: 85%

Period two: gym

Grade: 60%

Period three: math

Grade: 85%

Period four: Science

Grade: 76%

Comment: Patty is doing well in her classes, though dislikes Gym. Her talking does interrupt the class and she does have a tendency to get distracted easily. I encourage you to help her with these issues as they could cause more problems for her in the future.

 **Paris Destiny Halliwell, first grade student, Westcott elementary school, Mrs. Cannon's class**

Period one: English

Grade: 85%

Period two: gym

Grade: 80%

Period three: Science

Grade: 77%

Period four: math

Grade: 74%

Comment: Paris is doing well this school year. She is a smart little girl who takes her times and does her best work.

November thirteenth was P.J.'s thirteenth birthday, and November 17th was Phoebe's forty fifth birthday. On the thirteenth P.J. hung out at the mall with her friends along with Melinda and the twins. On the Seventh the family went out for supper at Piper's restaurant.

"What's my update on P.J." Victor asked at the restaurant.

"P.J. is very mature and well behaved, almost out of her shy phase too" Phoebe stated

"She has all her cupid powers along with Phoebe's power of premonition" Coop said.

"Out of the children she is closest with Kat but not so much with Tamora and Melinda anymore" Phoebe stated.

"Between Phoebe and I she is closer to me" Coop added

(Sorry this is short, I really just want to finish this book up cause I feel like I did a horrible job, I wish I could promise better in the future, but I tend to get bored quickly and feel to pressured to write when I have many things planned for one chapter.)


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve**

 **Christmas 2020**

December twenty third was the first day of Christmas vacation, and it was also Patty's seventh birthday. Since Christmas eve was the next day, and Christmas the day after, there wasn't a party this year. It was just Patty with her family, including her grandfather Victor, at the manor. As the children were playing and the two teenage boys wasting time on their cell phones, Victor and the other adults were talking. As usual, Victor wanted the update on Patty.

"Patty is pretty well behaved, even when she acts out she quickly corrects herself" Phoebe stated.

"At school she is doing well, gym is her harder class" Coop informed.

"She is pretty social with other children, still has a hate-love relationship with Angelina, right now they are friends" Phoebe shared.

"Between Phoebe and I she is closer to me I'd say but she's really close to her mother too" Coop mentioned.

"Her only power is beaming, she should get at least one witch power within the next two years, if not she'll need to have a power examination because something would wrong with her power development cells" Coop explained.

At Supper everyone gathered around the kitchen table to enjoy Pizza from Piper's restaurant. Phoebe and Coop went around serving the food since it was their daughter who was having a birthday. Then after supper it was time for the cake. Phoebe and Coop left the kitchen for a moment and headed down to the fridge in the basement, there they got the cake and lit the candle. As they came back into the kitchen holding a cake that had a lit candle in the shape of a seven, they sang the annoying and catchy birthday song, and everyone sang along.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Patty, happy birthday to you, and many more!"

The next day was Christmas eve, nothing special was going on until that night. At noon however, Billie came with Austin, Ginny and Jamie, along with Christy who brought her three month old son Carl. They brought candy and chocolate for the Halliwell/Mitchell children. Then at two Sam came and gave his grandchildren: Tamora, Kat, Henry Jr., and Mackenzie, gifts from Russia. Right before supper Victor paid a visit and handed out 20$ to each of the children, and 50$ to each of his daughters, he also gave 50$ to Paige since he considered her to be a daughter.

On Christmas eve night, around seven, Henry Jr. and Parker went up to the attic. With no powers or magical blood, Henry Jr. wasn't able to summon spirits, but it was his turn to summon Grams and grandma Patty, so Parker was going to use her magic to do this and Henry Jr. did his share by placing three white candles in a circle on the ground. Parker casted the summoning spell, and moments later, in spirit form, Grams and grandma Patty emerged in the circle. Grams and her daughter stepped out of the circle and as they did they transformed into human form. Henry Jr. and Parker hugged them, then led them down to the living room where everyone else greeted them.

"You really need to summon us more often, the children grow so fast" Grandma Patty said.

"You're right, the children love your visits" Phoebe replied.

The night was filled with music and dancing. The children and adults were singing and laughing. Talking to catch up. Grams always had the best stories from the afterlife to share with her great grandchildren. By the time the last child was in bed it was nearly ten, and by the time the last adult was in bed, it was half past mid-night. While the living slept, Grams and grandma Patty stayed awake in the living room talking, as ghosts they didn't sleep anymore.

On Christmas morning the children all stormed down the stairs by five. Their parents followed them tiredly, questioning themselves on why they had stayed up so late when they knew this was going to happen. "The year we're doing this oldest to youngest since last year we did it the other way" Leo reminded everyone as he turned one the camera.

From his aunt Prue and uncle Andy, Wyatt got a new skate board, he had been asking for one. From his father he got a trunk with his full name on it. From his aunt Phoebe and uncle Coop he got a new pair of running shoes because Belle had eaten his. From his aunt Paige and uncle Henry he got the game "guitar hero" and everything that came with it, this was his favourite gift as he had been wanting it for a long time. From his brother he got the "cowboys revenge 3" video game, another game he had been wanting for a while since he had beaten the first two. From his younger sister Melinda he got a new school bag, his old one had been stolen at school the previous month. From his little sister Aria he got an empty spell book, Wyatt was already making spells of his own, some that had worked and some that had not.

From his aunt Prue and uncle Andy, Chris got a new skate board, Preston had broken his old one. From his father he got a trunk with his full name on it. From his aunt Phoebe and uncle Coop he got a new pair of running shoes because Belle had also eaten his as desert after eating Wyatt's. From his aunt Paige and uncle Henry he got a new set of potion ingredients, he was running out of his own supply. From his older brother he got a new video game he had been wanting to try out. From his younger sister Melinda he got a new bag because he hated the one he already had. From his little sister Aria he got three packs of blue, black and red pens for school.

From her aunt Prue and uncle Andy, Melinda got ice skates. From her father she got a trunk with his full name on it. From her aunt Phoebe and uncle Coop she got her first pair of high heels, she loved this gift. From her aunt Paige and uncle Henry she got the just dance game she had been wanting all year. From her older brother Wyatt she got an I pod touch and from Chris she got a radio, she almost screamed when she opened these and hugged her brothers tightly to say thanks. From her little sister Melinda she got a CD of all of her favourite songs to listen to on her new radio.

From her aunt Prue and uncle Andy, Tamora got a new video game. From her aunt Phoebe and uncle Coop she got her first pair of high heels. From her mother she got tickets to see a fire show in the magic realm in two days, her favourite gift. From her father she got a new dummy to practice her powers on because her old was was to burnt to use anymore. From her twin sister she got the horror movie "Carrie" and her younger brother gave her the movie "fire starter." Little Mackenzie gave her big sister hair elastics.

From her aunt Prue and uncle Andy, Kat got a micro phone. From her aunt Phoebe and uncle Coop she got her first pair of high heels. From her mother she got make up. From her father she got a karaoke machine, she screamed when she got it a hugged her father tightly to thank him. From her twin sister she got Christmas movie. Henry Jr. got her a journal and Mackenzie got her A CD of her favourite songs. The rest of the children got clothes and toys. Books and many other things they loved. There were too many presents to count and list. Once all the presents were opened, Piper and Leo got everyone's attention.

"Our family symbol is the triquetra, it stands for the power of three. I thought we should all wear our family symbol each day to represent our family, our power, and our status. So for the girls, a necklaces with the symbol. And the boys with have wallets with symbol on them" Piper explained.

Leo handed them out, all the children thought it was a good idea. It wasn't only the children doing this either. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige each had a necklace as well, and their husbands had the wallets. It had actually been Aria's idea to do this, and Paris had also brought up the idea after. Now wherever they went, they would represent who they were and what they stood for. The mortals may not understand the value and significance of this, but all those from the magic world would, and it really only mattered that the Halliwell and Mitchell children knew.

After presents were opened everyone gathered around the table for breakfast. Paige waved her hand over the empty table and in seconds a grand feast appeared. There was pancakes and waffles. French toast and eggs with bacon. Everything you could imagine having for breakfast was on this table. As they ate they talked about the presents they had received and what they would use first and couldn't wait to show off at school.

The rest of the day was spent as a family. Crafts and other activities in the kitchen. Playing outside in the back yard. Watching home movies and regular movies on the TV. The children putting on a magic show using their powers. Christmas carols playing in the back ground, children and adults alike starting to dance around together laughing.

This household may be hectic on a regular basis, kids misbehaving and kids fighting, kids running all over the place and knocking things down as they make messes everywhere they go, and their parents chasing after them trying to keep every pet and everyone under control, and keep all the children alive during each evil attack. However on Christmas they had nothing to worry about, no one to fight with, no one to punish or scold. On Christmas all they were was a family, the children behaved and got along with each other, while the parents could relax and have a good time. So for this family at least, this was the true meaning of Christmas...everyone putting aside their differences and just enjoying one day with their family.


End file.
